Everlasting Love
by the.good.slytherin
Summary: Wolf imprint on a Vamp...mortal enemy...well who cares. Seth X OC. Set in Breaking Dawn times
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first Twilight fanfiction ever, I have read a very few but not that many since I have lost interset in twilight but since Breaking Dawn came out it randomly came back. Here we go : D**

**Rated M for a reason, so if you don't like reading stuff that contains sex don't bother reading or just skip over those parts. There isnt going to be much.**

**Of course i don't own anything you know.. I really only own Annabell. sad faces...and David and Josh (but no one likes them anywho) maybe a few others to be added.**

**Summary-**_** Werewolf-excuse me shape-shifter- imprint with a blood sucker...little more then confusing. Seth X OC. Set in Breaking Dawn.**_

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in my small cottage in the woods away from city and all, reading an over-used book.I have to remember that when the sun goes down I would go to town to pick up something new to read. I sighed and walked to the window, looking out could just see the sun slowly going down past the tree tops.

I abouslty hated acting like a true vampire but I had no choice, living in someplace so sunny. I stood there until the sun went complainly down, distracted by the way the colors bounced through the trees, I ran up stairs to change into a pair of black skinnys and a hot pink tank top with a chropped black coat. Then put in my black contacts to hide my eyes, grabbing my purse and car keys, I headed out to my baby, a bright red corvette. I tired my best to stay hidden but my car was a ceratin plesure that i granted myself.

As i drove down the road my mind started to wander...back to the day I was turned.

_**Flashback begins**_

_"Are you sure Anna? It's food." Chirs said as we walked out of the movies._

_"Yeah. You couldn't handle me and food. See ya later." I waved and started walking to my car which was further down and around the corner._

_"Pretty pretty Anna, I don't believe you will see them again." I turned around and went to scream but the man slamed me up against the wall and covered my mouth with his ice cold hand. My eyes went wide at the man, he was beautfu and perfect, I never seen anyone like him, his hair was long and shaggy but in a way that was neat. His strong facial featues, the way his face had no flaws beside his pricing blood red eyes. It was my favorite color since I was little but this scared me._

_"I want you to join me." Next thing I knew everything went black._

_I woke up in a tiny room that only held a twin bed and a small dresser with only a single door._

_"Ahh love your awake. Are you ready?"_

_"For what?" My voice cracked from fear, much to my distaste._

_"To become like me."_

_"A kidnapper. No thanks I find that a bit wrong." I said finding my courage if he is going to kill me I wasn't going down quietly._

_"Ahh now I know why I picked you." he said slowly moving closer to me so my back hit the headboard_

_"So you have been stalking me for a while, thats great way to end my day."_

_"Your day has not ended and it never will. You will join me forever." He grinned, how could a monster be so beautful. Before I relized what was going on I felt fire going through my vains and my screams fill the room._

_**Flashback end**_

How my life turned around that night, I really should have went to eat dinner with friends like any normal day I would have but now they believe I have gone missing its been so long. I traveled with the vampire, later found out to be Johnathn, for about 10 years until one day he never came back from a hunt. I waited a week but then left, never to look back. I don't want to be a murder and monster like I am but I had no choice in the matter. I also wasn't a normal vamp, I had a gift, Johnath never knew of this gift just the way I was determatied to keep it. I can tell certain things about a person, their past, fears, just little things that appear but I can't tell when a person has a gift. Its very useful gift but not complelty as I feel like I'm invading their minds, which I am.

I finally made it to the store and headed to the book section, I went to pick up a random book until a girl ran up to me with a holding hands with a boy following right behind her. They were both vamps, Alice and Jasper, Alice had a pixie hair cut and a smile, she had a horrible human life, Jasper had long blonde hair and slightly look of pain in his expressions, because of all the humans and he had a fight past.

"Annabell you must go to Forks, Washighton, with your gift and fighting skills you would be a great help. The people there will explain it all and you don't have to if you don't want to. But please tell them we are okay and not to worry about us."

"I will" I told her she smiled hugged me then left, dragging jasper behind her, there was something about Alice that you could just trust. I headed out after quickly picking up a few random books and headed back home. When I got there I threw half of my clothes in suitcases and all my money and cards in my purse. Then locked everything and ran out the door to my car and drove off to Forks. As any normal person would do, stranger comes up to you tells you to go someplace, you agree, she hugs you, then you leave. Eventully I might be normal but I really don't think so.

It took a 2 days to get there, I would have been sooner if I could run but I need my clothes and everything, I am still girly as hell. When I got there a large group of vamps were all around. I stepped out of the car and headed staight to the group, there was Carlise, Esme, Roslie, Emment, Jacob, Rensemee, Edward and Bella.

"Alice sent me, she said not to worry about them and I will help you fight if it comes down to it." I smiled at them.

"How do you know..." Emment started to say but was cut off by Edward.

"It's her gift, she just knows certain things about a person."

"Yup yup, my name is Annabell by the way or Anna which ever you want."

Rensemee skipped over to me and held out her arms, I picked her up as she set her hand on my cheek, as I watched her life through my mind.

"Thats awesome!" I laughed as I set her down.

"Thank you."

"Where are you from?" Carlisie asked me.

"Everywhere really but I was in Texas when Alice found me and told me to come here."

"You followed a complete stranger instuctions?" Edward asked

"Of course, I found if you follow strangers something always comes up, may not always be the best thing to do..but thats besides the point its usllay fun."

**Flashback begins [A/N beware sex scene, skip if u wish-basiclly she has sex with the guy and once done she kills them. Also since she turned into a Vamp all her morals and believes lefted her.]**

_I was walking home, well back to Johnathens house, when a couple men in a white van pulled to the side of the road._

_"Hello gouragous, want a ride?" A older man said, he was 38 had a wife and 2 kids, who lefted him a couple years ago because of his drinking problem his name was David._

_"We won't bite." the Driver said, he was younger, 32, he lived a single life, he was also very cute for a human, He been in jail 5 times already in his life for little name was Josh._

_"Do you have candy?" I smiled at them, which stunned them for a while before physically shaking thier heads._

_"We can stop and get candy if you wish." I was actully waiting for the gaint pedo-bear to jump out of the side of the van doors._

_"I will come with you, only if you get me my candy."_

_"Oh you will get something, won't be candy though." I heard Josh say because of my amazing vamp skills._

_"Of course, hop in." David said smiling as he slid over so I could get in. I climbed in and shut the door behide me, as we started up._

_"What are you doing out so late love, all alone?" David asked_

_"Felt the need to go for a walk, little shopping."_

_"Drop me off at this bar up here, Make sure you get this girl her candy." He winked at me and got out. I smirked a bit and held back my laugh, might as well have a little bit of funn with this tonight._

_"Do you mind if we stop after to get your candy?" His hand slidding up and down my thigh. I leaned over so I was breathing on his neck, his hand rideing almost complelty up my leg, his breathing stopped for a bit._

_"Depends on what you have planned when we get there." My hand slid across the frount of his taught me that was the only way to drink blood._

_"I think you may be...able..to...guess." He repiled but distracted by the kisses I lighly placed on his neck and my hand slowly sliding across the top of his jeans._

_"Do we really have to wait till we get all the way there." I said unbuckling his belt._

_Josh took a while to responed but eventully he pulled over into a parking lot of some factory and pulled me into the back of the van. Where conventully was a air mattress, I sat down as I was attacked with his lips and he tryed pulling off my shirt._

_"Oh no no no little boy, Not so fast." I grinned as he looked at me._

_"I promise you I am not little." He smiled his eyes filled with lust_

_"You bet you arn't but were doing this my way. lay down" I command him, he did what he was told like a good boy. I straddling him slowly rotaling my hips, he groaned as he head rolled back._

_"Good boy." I said as I removed his shirt, to see a very fit body. I leaned over and started to kiss him, slowly and delberatly in certain places that would make his heart beat faster. His hand into my hips that would normally hurt a human at the amount of pressure. I started kissing down his chest to his V. _

_"May I?" I smiled at the man._

_"Of course." He replied with that slipping off his jeans where he strained acrossed his boxers. I kissed him through the fabic as his let out a groan._

_"My turn." he said flipping us over so he was on top, sucking on my neck as he removed my shirt._

_Josh mouth was back on mine, as his hands wandered removing my bra and he started to kiss lower, his teeth teasing me until I finally let out a moan. He removed my pants and rubbed circles on my inner thighs until my underware was ripped from was truly amazing at kissing, to bad I would have to kill him. I pushed forward into his hand until he put a single finger into my center, my knees weaking as he slowly insterted 2 more. My back and neck arched as my hair fell back as he contined. I slid my hand down his body to his boxers and torn them off. As I gripped his erection slowly moving back and forth, exactly in his same teaseing pace. His mouth went to my thoat once again, biting as I moan louder. I pulled him down on his back with my surpising streagth as a slowly slid down his body bring my nails down with me. I smiled up at him as I took his cock in my mouth, slowly sucking on it, his hand tangling my long hair pushing me closer to him each time. My one hand going down to my core._

_"No No pretty thats my job." he said panting as his once again flipped me over as his head went down on me._

_He slowly flicked his tounge for a while before I couldn't take it anymore so i gripped his hair pulling him closer to my center. He finally puldge deeper as one of his hands played with my clit and the other roaming my leg."Oh..god" I moaned as I gripped his hair remebering not to hold to tight."Im going to come" I said as the pure excesty ran through me I cryed out, He growled in response but let my body run its course. He once again moved back up to my thoat, where he found a spot thatcause my sight to blur, and intersted his fingers into me once more as I growled. I rasised a leg wrapping it around his thigh to open up more. Rocking against him as I slienit whimpred as the pressure was buliding. Josh bite down on the right spot and hit something with his fingers causing my body to arch aganist him."I get top" he told me which I didn'have much to disagree about. I slowly dug my nails down his back, cause the scent of blood to fill the air, as I slowly started to pump him again, Josh groaned against my neck. He removed my hand as he moved straddling me, he quickly paled me so swiftly that my body arched again, my legs wrapping around his back so he completle access. With each thrust my excitiement built just like his as he sucked my breast slowly going across my collarbone as he increased his pace. He mouth found a certain spot, below my right ear, sucking harder and harder with the faster he was heart was racing along with his blood. He let out a loud groan at the same time I did before collaspsing next to me panting, In one swift moment I broke his neck and drained him dry._

_"Well that was funn."I said licking my lips._

**Flashback ends**

"Really. I never listened to a comple strangers, they could turn out to be creepers." Bella smiled, I laughed at her a smile on my face.

"Yeah most tend to be, but it brings some entainment beside your vamps and could toadlly kick their..." I stopped looking at Rensemee " Buttocks."

"Well your welcomed here and you don't have to risk your lives for us. We just need witnesses."Esme smiled a very motherty smile. She was so adorable like Rennsemee.

"Yes you are not obilagated to." Carlise added. Slipping his hand around his wife waist.

I'm not some flower I will make this Vouliti people cry..if that was possable. Its not but to bad, it would be kinda fun to watch vamps cry, defently different.

"Oh I know but I want to." I rocked back and forth on my heels

"I think shes as hyper as Alice" Emmemet said.

I laughed because he really had no idea how hyper I truly could get, or really how I truly am, this is just a cover up so they just don't get stunned at first. Just give it time.

"Anna is alot more hyper then this, she just doesn't want to scare us the first day. I can read minds." Edward smiled explaining to me.

"What a horrible gift, I apolize for whatever goes though this mind of mine. You might go slightly mental by the way." I laughed

"I bet I will. Carlise, Annabell is very much like Alice so would it be okay to have the extra bedroom for her clothes and when she can't stand to be around people?"

**"**I can leave the stuff in my car." I said still rocking.

"No dear, The bedroom is yours."

"I really can't..."

"Non sense. You will love it and stay there until I tell you that you can leave." I laughed at the young girl.

A/**N- well thast its for the first chapter, hope you like it. Sorry if the sex scene sucked I never wrote one before, so hopefully it was at least decent. So review if you wish and let me know. Oh and I need a Beta so if you want send me a message. Well other then that...Im going to bed. Nighty Nights. Buhbyes. : )**


	2. Chillin like a penguin

**So heres chapter 2 : ) since I'm writing this right after I double checked the 1st chapter, It be put up tomorrow when I get to my dads house. This was a hard chapter for me to write so I don't know when it be out. I am not really a serious person so it was diffecult for me. I give my apolizes now.**

**Seth- Where am I?**

**Me-relax you will have your time just wait.**

**Seth-well this is Seth X OC I should at least be in it.**

**Me-You will cranky pants. What do you need to tell the readers?**

**Seth-the crazy lady kidnapped me**

**Me-*sighs* Least your hot and funny...I don't own Twilight.**

**Seth-Well thank you. *flips imagion long hair***

**Chapter 2- Chillin like a penguin.**

"Your the apple to my pie  
>your the straw to my berry<br>your the smoke to my high  
>your the one I wanna marry.<br>Cause your the one for me, for me  
>I'm the one for you, for you<br>cause baby its true  
>were the perfect two" <strong>[Perfect two by Auburn. also not mine]<strong>

I sang as I finshed unpacking into my new room jumping around llike a crazy person would. I really need a life.

"She really is like Alice." I heard Roselie tell the Cullens, who were all down stairs.

"Her mind is like Seth, but not so care-free. It once was but she was raised by the wrong vamp, as she calls us. Her mind is more...provacative but I believe that Anna wasn't like that when she was human. Whoever changed her taught her wrong ways, alot of ways. Like her diet, She was told that the only way you can drink a human blood is by sleeping with them first, so the blood is pumping. Anna believed him because that was what he did and was taught to learn his ways. She never learned otherwise. As a human she wouldn't dare do half the stuff she did, In the back of her mind she knows that but can't pull it forward. It might have been a gift Jonathan had. She thinks she's a monster, She doesn't know you can live other ways. Anna just need something or someone to bring up her true self not what he molded her to be. She will get there, since he disappeared she slowly is gaining her morals and belives back." Edward expalined. I knew they knew I could hear them and Edward could read my thoughts so he knew I didn't things confused me but I guess they would explain in a bit. I put the last of my make up on my bathroom counter.

"Maybe we could talk to her. Annabell dear, please come down." Esme yelled-ish up to me. I casual walked down at a human pace. Few things that I do is I always eat and try my best to act as human as possiable. It kept me so I would feel real and less like a monster as Edward put it this mourning.

"Heyys." I greeted them, grinning.

"This may be awkward converstion but you must know. Please have a seat." Carlsie said getting staight to the point.

"Sweetie. We can make everyone leave beside us three if you wish." Esme asked, The room was filled with Cullens, beside Rensemee and Jacob,all eyes on me. I know I love to me the center but this is a bit creepy.

"Its okay" I smiled again as I jumped onto the couch feet beneath me, hugging the arm of the chair almost, as I layed my head down on it.

Edward and Bella sat next to me on my couch,as Esme and Carlisie sat on the couch across from us, Roselie and Emmett sat on the couch to the right, across the televison.

"Does this have something to do with your eyes? I tried not to be so blunt earlyer."

"We will defently get there." Esme said. They all really need nicknames, something unquie I decide as my mind wandered slightly. Esme is pretty already same with Renesmee. Roslie can be Rose, it simple and cute. Emmett can be Grizz becuase he like a grizzly bear. Carlisie can be Dr Sir, his a docter and I just want to add the Sir. Edward can be Invader, for very duh.. reasons. Bella is the penguin. Don't ask why. Jacob can even be wolfy. Alice and Jasper can be normal because it just fit them. Least the others are much more intesting then they once were.

Invader burst out laughing. Everyone gave him a strange look, includeing me.

"You all right there. Please dont die on us now, it be bad."I said slamming on his back

"Your mind is so messed up." He spit out

"Oh hah Don't judge me. By the look of things your family is trying to have a serious conversation and you my boy are just ruining it."

"How is it my falut that you are distracted easyly and are mental."

"Get over it. Anyways I like to understand about your eyes. Esme, Dr. Sir please contine." I turned to the couple. Dr Sir lived with the Vouliti for a while. Esme lost a child when she was young.

"Well your diet. Edward told us that you were taught that you could only drink the blood of a person after you have sexually contact with a person." Esme started.

"Your not giving me the sex talk are you, I already had that twice in my life. I honestly don't need it again please." I whined. How ackward if they were.

"Oh no. We just want you to know that if you pick to contine living on human blood you don't have to do that, you can drink the blood anytime." Wait what? contine living on human blood..I have no choice i have to or else I die. Don't I?

"No you don't. We are, what we like to call Vegatations. We live off animal blood."

I jumped off my seat and stared at the vamps before me, as it went through my brain. Never having to kill again, even if they were people who were bad it didn't make it anyless of murder. It was still wrong to do no matter what.

"So your telling I didn't have to sleep with them nor kill them. Two things I couldn't stand about myself can be stopped?" I yelled at the room, not angry at them but at Jonathan. I didn't need to do any shit I did for the last decade. Ass wipe.

"Yea but it's different, you didn't know better." Gizz said. Rose ran with him after he was attacked by a bear all the way to Dr Sir so he could change him.

"You can't hold it against yourself."

"Yeah I can...I was a slut and a murderer!" I curled into a ball on the floor, my knees into my chest as I wrapped my arms around them and putting my head down, once again rocking back and forth. I heard the slight steps of someone getting up and placing a hand on my back.

"Its okay." Penguin's high octave voice was heard next to my ears.

I felt the pressure behind my eyes knowing if I could cry I would be. How could I lower myself that low. I fought with my friends over this issues, always stood my ground and fought against them and told them off when they were acting slutty. When did I become like that. How did I not see that I was doing that before, why now did I relize now? How come I never thought that i could have done something else then what I have been doing.

"You forget your human life, its foggy your believes disappeared because Jonathan never let you focus on it and may had a gift to stop you. By the time he gave you space he taught you 'the ways' and you thought that was the only way. You felt no need to figure out yourself while you were human until he was gone." Edward answered the question in my mind.

"Doesn't make up for what I have done." I mumbeled

"When Jasper gets back it be best to talk to him. He won't complelty understand but with his past it will be easyer to relate with him." Rose told me, in a kind voice that was barly heard from her. She always wanted a family and to grow old, more then anything.

I gained composer as I finally looked up to the people around me but not moving other then that.

"Sweetie it be alright. Promise." Esme told me, her eyes filling with mothertly love.

"So your eyes are golden because you don't drink human blood." I said trying to change subject to something less deep. It was always my natural reaction, when a person gets to close, I close up. Hiding myself, almost like protecting myself so I can't get hurt.

"Yup" Gizz said letting the 'p' pop.

"The wovles are coming." Edward said after a moment of slience.

"I will go make food." Esme said getting up from her couch. I jumped up along side her grinning as the room lost tenson and seriousness.

"Can I help? I never did learn to cook."

"Of course you can Anna, as long as you tell me why you called my husband Dr Sir." She smiled as she made her way out to the kichen.

**A/N - So short chapter and I don't think it was overly good in all honesty. I just tryed to get the fact how bad and basiclly disgunting with herself she feels always for you to see a change in her as a over all person-vamp. Her guilt will come in later..if I actully remmber it I have a thing with forgetting. Well i am rambling sorry. So review if you wish and Seth will be coming in the next chapter. yay! so Buhbyes my lovelies. 3 Also thank you to Lorna Roxen for the fav and alert. **


	3. Forever isn't possible is it?

**Sitting in a Big M parking lot waiting for my mommy and brother to get cookie dough. Yummy Yummy! anyways second chapter I am posting today.**

**I am not cool enough to own Twilight but I do have Annabell to my claim, and thats all so lets write.**

**Chapter 3-forever isnt possiable**

"This is alot of salad" I said cutting up the carrorts.

"Well the boys eat alot, The wolves." Esme went to explain more at my look "We are vampries but there is were-wolfs in the world. There is a pack of them down in La Push and Jacobs pack. Jacob has Leah, her brother Seth. The other is Sam's. It has Paul, Embry, Quil, and a few others. The are like normal wolves but the size of horses and they are another thing that can kill us. The also pause aging and while in human grow huge."

"Oh" So there was were-wolfs too, any other creatues that aren't suppposed to extinet. Maybe mermaids or Bigfoot. Even better maybe be Peter Pan and Neverland would be true. How awesome would that be. I always loved Peter Pan when I was a kid and I really am obbesed with it. My mom said I watched it over and over, broke many VCR and Dvds from over use. You can see the appeal though, as a child why would you want to grow up and deal with aldults issues. It's no funn. A place where you don't have to grow up, play all day fight pirates and fly. Yet now I never have to grow up.

"You really have a strange mind." Invador said walking in with Rensemee on his hips and holding Penguin's hand with the other. They really are an adorable couple.

"I was only thinking about Peter Pan!" I defend myself. No where safe in this house...you have the mind reader then Alice who sees your furture, Jasper can tell your emotions and lastly they hear everything. Glad I am not a human and have to pee while I am here.

"Really? Peter Pan. Can't you fanstices about someone else." Emmett said appearing beside me. Can some one lock him up. pretty please. It's all I ask.

"Emmett!" Dr Sir scolded him as he appeared.

Family party in a kichen that no one uses. Woo hoo! Party! Wow I need a life once again.

"Yea you do. Seth and Leah are here with Jake." Invador annouced

As the door opened the smell hit the house in a mintue. I didn't have a bad reaction with Jake like they said I would, which I guess is good, Jake said I didn't smell overly bad to him ethier, But there was one person who smelt like Jake and another who smelt good. Like the woods and sea, fresh. Maybe a human? But Seth and Leah are were-wolfs so they should smell the same. right?

"Who let the dogs in?" Rose said crinkling her nose

"Anna. Why don't you go get some clothes for leah if you don't mind. You smell better to her then we do. She might take clothes from you." The mind reader asked giving me a slight smile. I gave him a curious look as did the rest of the room but Alice-who came back a hour ago- just about broke her face with her smile. And I am the one with the strange mind. Never the less I nodded my head and went upstairs to find clothes.

"Who's Anna?" I heard a male voice ask downstairs but tuned it out while picking out clothes for this Leah chick.

Issue was that I didn't know what her style was. Jake wears easy clothes so he can phase fast. So maybe black boy shorts and a red tank top if she more on the tom boyish side and cute blue booty shorts and a white tank top with a bit of lace. I grabbed them and walked back downstairs to where ever one was in the kichen,also where Wolfy and Leah and Jake sat eating.

"Leah this is Annabell."Jake said threw a mouthfull of food. Gross. Leah looked up and smiled a little at me. She was heart broken and she tried to get over it but it still hard for her, no matter how much she trys to fix it.

"There is two outfits here. I didn't really know your style or what spefics. If you want I could get different ones for you." I told her putting the clothes on the table.

"Well defently not the booty shorts but thanks." The room looked wide eyed at Leah. Wonder why she seemed pretty nice to me. Is that odd?

"This is Seth. Seth this is Annabell or Anna." Alice said introuceing us. I turned to look at who Alice was talking about. He was still stareing at his sister his mouth hanging open, thankfull it wasn't full. He turned his head to look at me and stopped when he looked me in the eyes. His eyes were black, endless but they held so much care and love. I think I may just melted on the spot. Jonathan said that when you find the one you were supposed to be with forever you would just know. He didn't claim to be mine. I knew that. Specially now. I was Seths and he was mine. Forever. And that scared me as the small factor that I don't believe in love.

_**SETH'S POINT OF VEIW.**_

Did my sister, Leah Clearwater, be nice to a vamprie. Is the world really coming to an end? Oh god.

"This is Seth. Seth this is Annabell or Anna" I heard Alice say but I looked at my sister in shock for a bit longer before turning to this Anna chick. The mintue my eyes found her I actully felt like everything that had me grounded left and she was the only reason why I was here on this earth. To please her in anyway possiable. To make her smile, laugh, anything I needed to do for her. Be there for her whenever she needed. She was my world every part of it. The one thing I could never live without. It felt like Jared and Quil and Jake and Sam and Paul discribed it. I would do anything for this girl, even die for her. She was mine as I was hers. Annabell was my imprint.

As I stared her, the face she made went from pure joy to a look that I wanted to wipe off. She looked scared. I just wanted to hug and kiss her. Hold her and make everything okay for her. I didn't like it. She way to beautyful to do anything but smile. I wanted to tell her that whatever was scarying her I would make it go away.

_**Annabell POV**_

I contined looking for a while, scared but he was so perfect. Everything about him, though I didn't know him at all, he was already perfect inside and specially out. I eventully found my voice.

"Hi."

"Hello." He grinned, he may look 20 but his smile made him look like a teenage but it was adorable and caused me to smile.

"Ohhhh Sethy poo just imprinted." Rensemee said from her dads hip. I turned to look at the young girl.

"Nessie" Wolfy said with slight warning in his voice but he couldn't pull it off at all. What ever just happened Jake understood. Ugh can't I ever get full details not pieces and parts of a story and knowledge stuff, Its something to do with the were-wolf.

"Don't worry. Seth will explain everything to you but Seth she has certain belifs that will get in the way." Invador said leaving the room aslong with everyone else.

"Thank you" Leah said as she left. I took her place at the table.

"So I don't know how to explain this. I am usally blunt.."

I inturputed him. " Thats best so am I and its easyer to understand." I said softly

"Okay well I imprinted on you. It's a way a were-wolf like myself knows who thier true love is." he said looking down at his plate nevous. Aww he was so cute when he was nevous.

"So your the one I am supposed to be with forever and my soul mate?" i asked just making sure I heard him right tough I know I didn't misinturpte.

"Yea."

"Now I know what In..Edward meant. I don't believe in love." Seth finally looked up and back into my eyes, making me rethink about the last line which is very hard to do, let me tell you. This is going to be intersting.

"How come?" I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he looking back down at his plate.

"I don't really know. When I was human, I seen all the couples and at first the seemed like they were in 'love' but as they got older it faded or it was never there to begin with, only lust and to make sure that you won't be alone as you got older, comfablity. Beside someone can tell you that they love you and just walk away from and all there promises, they don't love you because it doesn't extinet. It is a lie told by the movies trying to depress normal people more. No one can just be happy with having someone." I ended my little rant, I could feel Seth's eyes on me.

"Just going to prove you wrong. I promise that I will make it so you believe in parents were. The Cullens found thier loves. You are my world. I will do anything for you even if it means laying down my own life to save yours. I can't live my life without you." His father died a year ago.

"I am stuppon as hell."

"Oh I have my ways. I know we just met but you are my imprint, I promise you I will be here forever, you will never be able to get rid of me."

"Don't say that. You can't be 100% certain." I said shaking my head getting up from my seat. "I hold promises very high and just don't ever say a promise you are not 120% sure that you can keep it." I said then went outside to walk across the tree line of the Cullens yard..no one was outside.

_Your going to be together, if he imprinted then you will be together forever, like he promised. You really should just go with it. You love him already and you know that love is real no matter how deep it is. You can't deny the feelings you have for him._

Dumb heart. I hate it. Vamps are frozen hearts how can it feel. I casual kicked a rock which went flying. Maybe I didn't kick it that light. I can't love him, it wasn't real. Made up. I can't be wrong. You can't just claim your whole life to someone you just met. You can't, something bad could happen to you that you have to leave or what happened to Edward and Bella. he left for her safety. It is just how it is. You can't be sure. We only talked for maybe 10 mintues at most how...? Why is it I lishen to a stranger and my life flips so fast. First I figured out I have been slutty and being told that I was doing things wrong, then i am fighting with myself over if love is real or not. I met a couple of new people and then I act like I knew them my whole life. Add on the top...I lost my real self.

"Start over." i turned to see Rose standing there. Odd.

"What do you mean?" I sat down cross legged on the grass, pulling some up.

"Since you been a vampire you changed then you would be. You said so earlyer and Edward kinda said what your thoughts were." She shurgged

"I can't."

"Yes you can. It won't help with the Seth." She sat down beside me and started to play with the grass.

"So just pretend my whole vamp life never happened." I looked up at her

"Yup."

"I still murdered."

"So did I."

"really?"

"My story quick version, I was about to get married, I was young and loved the idea of love. I went to a friends house and as I was walking back my soon-to-be husband was drunk and beat me. leaving me on the street to die, Carslie saved me. I went after him and all his friends that laughed at my pain. Who did you kill?"

"I'm sorry. I thought them as bad people. "

"It may be murder but I is easyer to just forget it. Wipe your memory clean."

"I think I might. "

It can't make anything worse, I hate what I have done but would forgetting it just make it all better or easyer.

"You are a very confusing person." I said laughing a bit.

"Welcome to the world of Roselie Cullen." She smiled and got up walking back to the house.

"You coming?" Rose said tuning around to look at me

"Yeah"

**SETH'S POINT OF VEIW**

I just sat there, I didn't know what to say since Annabell left the room as the Cullens filled back in. All i did was promise her I would always be there for her and I will be. Yet she just kinda fliped over that. I thought she was supposed to be connected as I was to her, everyone else is. Did I really imprint?

"Of course you did. She is just different then the rest of the imprints. Different backround and beilfs." Edward said sitting next to me. I always liked Edward actully all the Cullens and kinda Rose but thats a whole different story.

"But why did she flip. I will always be there for her." I told him shaking my head.

"She doesn't get that. She believes that it is not possiable to always be there for someone. Annabell just needs time. She will come around to you." Edward said.

"Kinda push her but in a sweet friendly way. Make her laugh and smile so you become good friends but be romatical sweet. Thats the way to her heart." Jasper said.

"Don't completly go against what she believes, she believes that she always right but you made her question it. You don't want her to fight with you, though It is funny because she sucks at verbally fighting but she a voilienet little girl."Alice added in

"Its clear she already loves you." Esme said smiling.

"Rose is outside with her, telling her she should forget her vamp life." Edward told the room.

"That might work best for her." Bella said

"Why are we calling it vamp?" Emmett asked, looking around at the room. I started to laugh at the look on his face, wow he is clueless.

"Annabell calls it vamp not vampire." I told him, smileing a bit at saying her name, this is bad if only her name alone makes be smile.

"Welcome to the world of love Seth." Edward said laughing.

**So I kinda didn't wanna write anymore when I was in the middle but I felt the need to be longer. So review if you wish good bad whatever you want to see or changed. I am going to watch crimanial minds bc it is just an amazing show adios.**


	4. peter pan

**a/n- i have none today, sorry if somethings are supposed to be capiotlizaed but my keybored is mental...two words...little brother. Thats all...contining on! In my story The Cullens come back(beside Alice and Jasper) with all the helper Vamps at the same time because well its my story and I can do what I want.**

**Oh before I forget I don't own as we know.**

Chapter 4- Peter Pan!

"We will get back as soon as we possiably can." Dr Sir told us. The nicknames are were getting really old actully anyways Carlise, Esme, Rose and Emmett are leaving to find other vamps to help us fight-ish against the Vouliti as Alice and Jasper left to search for something, they didn't say what but I missed Alice bubblely personilaty already.

"You better be. I don't wanna be stuck with Bella and Edward for long." I smiled at there little group. I wish I could help but I was told to forget everything of my past and that was exactly what I was doing. It wasn't the easyest thing to do but I was working on it.

"But you have me." Rensemee said grabbing my hand and looked up at me. I don't believe there could possablebly be a more adorable child then her. I wanted kids when I was older but I guess that wasn't supposed to happen for me.

"Well at least I have you, I might go crazy stuck with just them."

"Thier love birds." I laughed at the little one.

"Only you get her to talk so much." Esme said bending down to her granddaughter giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you be good little one."

"I am always." Rensemee gave them her most inncent face she could muster, which was amazingly good.

"Your as good as Emmett" Rose said giving her a big hug and a kiss.

"Hey! I am a angel." Emmett said almost crushing the little girl in his arms.

"Thats why you are crushing my daughter." Edward said

"Image Emmett in a angel costume." I said thinking about it. He would look quite odd specially with the halo and all the glitter and sparkles. Alice and Rensemee would make him beautyfull with all the make up and wigs. He would look really pretty, we have to try it out sometime.

"Anna, only you would think of something like that." Carlise shook his head

"Least you don't have to see her thoughts."

"Thats not my falut. I always had a theory that If someone saw into my mind they would be scared and maybe go mental."

"It is going to happen to me. Go watch Peter Pan." Edward smiled.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+* skip a month +*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"I think I just might go watch Peter Pan. " I said sticking my tougue out at Edward, who just called me a mean name. Well not really but I am going to say he did. I bowed as I made my way to the living room where Jacob was sitting.

"Wolfy boy. You are going to watch Peter Pan. Then Return to Neverland. Edward said I could and I do believe Rensemee will watch it also." I said popping in the movie.

I knew Jake would do anything for Rensemee, like she claims Seth will do with me, so popping her name in something almost always gets what you want. The whole thing with Seth-well I am working on it. I was trying to believe in love and It did help being in a houseful of people that would seem in this thing called love. Seth was understanding and he said he will just be friends, my non-alive heart sunk when he said that, but in time he knew that I would love him. I liked how he was so cocky but yet so sweet that it didn't over powered. Seth also didn't force anything but kinda pushed. We talked quite a bit in the last month. best part of my days, besides when Peter Pan is on.

"You are..."

"Shhhs it is starting!" I hushed him as I sat on the couch cross legged, Jacob shook his head until Rensemee sat on his lap. Edward and Bella following her into the living room.

"Why don't you two go out. Jacob and me have Rensemee."

"Jacob and I" Bella corrected me. Nerd! Ha but I loved her like a sister. Sadly.

"That wasn't nice Anna but sure. We trust you guys...well Jacob." Edward said as I dropped my jaw in mock shock.

"How dare you not trust me, and not just give me a simple yes, I am trying to watch Peter Pan if you don't mind." I said huffing and turning back to my movie.

"Don't mess with her and Peter Pan. It may be the end of you." Seth said as he sat on the couch to the left of me, eating a sandwich

"I do not dout it. Shall we?" Edward said turning to Bella who was saying goodbye to Rensemee.

"Of course. Bye everyone don't get in to much toruble." She waved and left the room

"Ohh sandwich " I said as I grabbed Seth hand and took a bite of it, grinning. I can't be looking to attactive right now, oh well, I got a bite of his sandwich.

"Thats mine." He pouted like a little kid. Aww so cute and adorable.

"I sorry" I replyed like a 3 year old would and gave him a hug. Seth held me there a bit until he moved so i was laying on him but facing the tv with arms around me. A girl could get used to this, he was so warm.

"It's okay. Just watch your Peter Pan now."

"Can do. buckaroo."

After those two movies us four just sat around, the boys eating insane amounts of food that i came to learn was normal for them. Rensemee was also trying to get Jacob to let her do his make up, he was being very stuppon but he would soon cave, you just can't tell that kid no.

"But Nessie..." Jacob whined

"Come on. Be a man and give your imprint what she wants." Seth laughed at Jacob

"You let Anna do yours then." He smirked.

"Oh please please please Seth. I would make you look very pretty. I promise!" I begged him. I mean really its amaingly fun to do guys make up. Seth just sat there stareing at me like I had three eyes or something, yet he also was trying to say no but it wasn't working out at all. Well for him at least!

"Promise you will make me pretty?" He said finally. I jumped up and down screaming 'yes' and nodding my head.

"Fine go ahead but Jacob has to do his also." Seth said sighing as he did so. I grabbed Rennsemee and we ran up to Alice's room. Alice had a huge vanity that was more of a wrap around computer desk filled with everything for make-up and hair you could ever want. I quickly ran into my room and grabbed my camera hididng it in my a reason why we loved Alice. Once we grabed what we wanted we headed down stairs and put everything on the coffie table. The boys eyes widened at the pretty products.

"Are you ready boys?" I laughed at there expressions.

"You can't change your mind now." Rennsemee said as she started on Jacob.

I made Seth go lay down on the other couch as I started to give him a facial, seemed like the a funn thing to do, which it was. Once that was done I think I but everything you could possiabley think of on him, eyeliner, mascara, blush, coverup, champstick, lipgloss, etc. An hour later lets just say the boys look abousuley amazing, if I do say so myself. We steped back as to look at are work but I took a free pictures and ran like hell as the two were-wolfs chasing after me and Renssemee laughing. I ran staight into the group of all the Cullens again, new vamps were near them and all the wolfs. Seth and Jacob stopped dead as they seen them and froze, Renessmee was no where around so she must have ran back inside relizing there was guest which I manged to miss.

"Everyone, this is Seth and Jacob, two wolfs who are deeply regrettting letting us do there make-up." The wolfs and most Cullens burst into laughing, the rest ethier lightly laughed trying to hold it back or were unfased. The wolfs were now in tears, on the ground, clutching there sides from laughing so hard, some even had tears going down there face. Priceless.

"Why?" Sam eventully said once he got ahold of himself again, Edward and Bella went inside to Renssemee during that time, Seth and Jacob still frozen, with most eyes on them still. Simply amazing with timing and all.

"Well they wanted to and...well they always get what they want." Jacob explained, a light pink beneath his dark skin. I ran up and wrapped my arms around Seth neck.

"Don't they look pretty?" I gave him a smile.

"No they don't"

"Fantstic!"

"I so need a picture of this."

"No"

"I already got one I will send you one Jared." I told them. And they really will get pictues.

"Let's find a dress!"

"And heels. Alice is bound to have some."

"How perfect."

"Don't even dare ask Alice." Jacob growled as he went into the house.

"Someone is grumpy." I unwrapped myself from Seth but he grabbed my hand before I could compelty move away. "So all of you ready to met the reason why your here? It be best if we go coven by coven. It would be greatly appectied if you will lishen first and not jump to conculisons because you will be wrong then we have drama and I am just not in the mood. Kay? kay. First can Rose, Emment and the wolfs please go in the house. Esme and Carlslie keep the guest company out here." I told them and they went to there places beside Seth who stood right besides me still.

"Seth.."

"They will be fine. I don't know these vamps and i do not trust them. If you are going to be going back and forth to get them then i will to." Seth face was set in stone and his voice very stern. I never saw this side of Seth before but In a way I didn't mind it. Yeah it was kinda over-protective, which I usally hated, yet with Seth It didn't bother me.

I smiled up at him and turned to the crowd in front of me. Well lets start now.

"Let's start with the Denali Coven please." I led the four into the house, most were on the side while Edward was standing at the end, Bella was in the other room with Jacob. I stood in the corner not paying much attention, they didn't need much protecting. Slowly each coven came and saw Rensessmee some declaring to fight along side us if it came to that while others refused to touch her but stayed to witness. Some seemed funn foving and intersting while others seemed down right nasty.*cough cough Rominians cough* Seth was not happy that the new vamps were in town, none of the wolvles were but they had to deal with it, to save Rensemee.

+*+*+*+*+*+*couple of days+*+*+*+*+*+*+

I was currently cooking spagetti for Rensessmee and Jacob or Seth as Edward and Bella were talking to the guests and Rensessmee was with Zafrina and her 'pretty pictures' untill her food was done. I was sitting on the counter waiting for the water to boil, or something like that.

"Why hello there lovely." Seth said as he walked into the room.

"Heys sexy. What you up to?" I smiled at him. I didn't believe in love but yet I still fell a little everyday for this boy.

"Just got off. I didn't know you could cook, not to be mean or rude I just didn't know." He stumbled over his words as he went to stand in frount of me.

"I don't. I never cooked this before I am just guessing on what I do."

"That isn't the best thing to do you know?" He gave me my smile as he placed his hands on my hips I felt my body lean forward without realizing I was doing so. My hands slid up his arms onto his shoulders. Damn imprinting. Has he always had this much muscle? My eyes wondered down his body to his low rideing shorts, biting my lip then back to his eyes, his black eyes that usally held laughter held a deep intenseity. I grabed the back of his neck and basiclly yanked his head to me as his lips crashed to mine. Seth lips were warm and soft, molding to my stone hard ones. I forgot all about the danger we face and the fact that a whole bunch of vamps can hear us, Seth was there and I wanted was him. _Now._ Somehow I ended up standing with Seth's warm was all I could feel, as I let out a low moan.

"We do not allow sex in are kichen" Emmentt yelled as he tackled Seth and I.

"Em be nice." Roselie said as she walked into the room turning off the water that was boiling over. Whoops.

"Well about time they kissed, whats the matter Seth can't catch your breath?" Emmenett teased Seth ruffling up his hair.

"Nope. I can't" I grinned up at him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

**Soooooo...took forever but writer block sucks eggs. Here it is.**


	5. Bonfire Warmth

**Back for another chapter after all this time because...well I have no reason why I havn't wrote any more of this. maybe because my time has been to writing another story or lovely theatre class making me memrize Shakesphere. I really don't care how many people like his plays and story I am not one and I never will. End of my little rant here. Enjoy. I only own these crackers that I am eating and Annabell. **

Chapter 5: Bonfire warmth.

"Annabell where are you?" I heard his voice ring through the living room the vamps didnt even brother give Seth a second look anymore as he rushed through the crowd, they just simply moved away for the over active wolf. He spun me around to face him then lifted me up and spun me, splashing my face with kisses. I couldn't help but laugh at him, also the American Nomads laughed slightly at his actions as he set me down.

"I believe you found me." I stood up on my tip toes to lightly kiss his lips he growled as I pulled away. "Aww whats the matter little boy?"

"I didn't get a proper kiss." He pulled me aginst him as I spilled my arms around his neck, slightly pulling on his hair.

"That must me such a tragity" I grinned up at him

"oh it is but guess what were doing tonight, well if you agree of course." Seth added the last part quickly. I don't have that bad of a temper. Do I? Edward!

"Yes Anna you do, when people tell you; you have to do something you flip." He said as he passed by Seth and I. Well that didn't go my way.

Seth yanked me out of the living room up to my room as he jumped on my bed. Playing with my neon green fuzzy pillow. Not like I really use it but still they just pull the room together, also I tended to walk around with it. I sat down on my bed next to him watching him being complelty amused by my pillow, I think he may have sniffed it. Awkward.

"So..." I said but he just contined playing with the pillow. I rolled my eyes at this boy, I thought I was easly distracted. I smirked at this boy. Bad things happen to people who ignore me specially for a pillow.

"ATTACK!" I screamed as i jumped on him, laughing my head off at his expression. My arms were holding myself above him and my legs twisted around his, and his hands came to his face but just his eyes peeping through. The pillow fell to the floor forgotten. I kissed him lightly on his hands.

"Scared?" i wispered knowing he could hear me. Seth removed his hands from his face resting them lightly on my hips.

"What was that for?" Seth said with a look of confusion on his face. Why did he have to be so cute?

"You ignored me for a pillow."

"No not really. The pillow smelled like you so I ignored you for you." He said it like it made all sense in the world. What is with this kid? He can say the stupidest things and I might litally melt to a puddle at his feet. Well right now I would be a puddle on him techanically.

"Oh Seth. What am I to do with you?" I laughed as I rolled over beside him, his arms still wrapped around me.

"I don't know. Come to the playground with me?" Seth said as he started to kiss my face.

"That sounds like fun." I said as I slid off my bed and onto the floor, grinning and the face Seth made and skipped down the stairs humming softly to myself. It felt great actually being myself that I forgot for so long.

"Annabell, do you realize that you are spinning in a circle with a huge grin on your face?" Rose said laughing at me. Well she isn't very nice.

"I would say she just, how does she put it? Naughty Naughty no pants dance with Seth but we would of heard it. She seems like a loud one." Emment said as he wrapped his arms around Rose. I stood there hands on my hips glaring at the boy in frount of me. Just wait I will get you. Edward do not say a word about it.

"You need to be torn apart then Rose can put you back together." I said stomping out and walking outside where Seth was talking to Jacob. I ran up to them and gave Jacob a big hug and pinched his cheeks while he just stared at me.

"Hello Jakey-poo." Jacob unwrapped my arms from around him and slowly backed away untill he was out of the room. I laughed at him as I turned back to look at a grinning Seth.

"Well I hope your conversation wasn't to imporant because I think I just ruined it." I told him staring at him brown eyes, my stomach doing flips. Seth just shook his head and grabbed my hand pulling me through the vamp filled room.

He is so adorable that you can't help but love him. Wait what? Love him..no no no I do not love Seth I may have a tiny crush on him but love isn't real. My eyes went wide as I heard Edward laughing and looking staight at me. Shut it! I do not love Seth, Love isn't real. There is lust, crushes, comfablity, dependabilty but thats what people mistake as love. I do not love Seth. I can not.

_But you do love Seth_

Do not!

Am I really fighting with myself? Maybe Edwards right I am going crazy, thats not what I need.

"Earth to Annabell?" Seth said as he turned into the parking lot of the playground, I stopped and looked around and tryed to remember getting into the car and driving here.

"Yes Mr. Clearwater" I slipped out of the car and slipped his hand back in his. The playground was empty maybe because it was still quite cold out and parents don't want their kids to get sick. Oh well guess we get the whole thing to ourself. I let go of Seth hand and ran over to the swings and hopped on the one near the end, Seth walked up to where I was but stood there laughing at my child like antics. I got myself so high that I would bacislly be laying down when I jumped off the swing and landed in seth arms as he spun me around laughing his head off.

"You caught me" I pointed out as I got to stand on my own, my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist.

"I would never let you fall." Seth kissed me lightly as I heard giggling coming from next to us where a little girl was, her family just a few feet away.

"Lily sweetie Let them be. I am sorry about my daughter." The mother said a smile on her face.

"its no problem. Shes adorable." Seth said a smile on his face.

"Will you play on the slide with me?" Lily asked me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the slid while I laughed. How could you tell this little girl no?

"Oh Lily" The father said a frown on his face." I dout she wants to play"

"I don't think Anna would mind, she has a younger neice that makes her play with her all the time." Seth explained.

+*+*+*+*+*+*skip 2 hours+*+*+*+*+*+*+

"Well it was very nice to have met you two." Lily mom, who name was Ana, said to Seth and I as they we were all ready to leave.

"Same to you" Seth said as the family turned around to leave the park.

"So lovely Seth, What are we doing now?"

"We are off to a bonfire" Seth grinned talking my hand and started to run into the woods. He let go of my hand as he went behind a tree to change to his wolfy self. I stood there rocking on my heels waiting for him to faze when a gaint wolf jumped over my head and started running towards the cliffs.

"Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" I yelled while laughing and trying to catch up with, Seth was fast, well all the wolfs were faster the us vamps so with his cheating I really don't have a shot but I refused to give up. Seth ended up winning but I was only 30 seconds behind him at most. I discide to go out to the fire while I waited for him. Sam, Emily,Jared, Paul, Kim, Brady, Collon, Quil, Clarie, Jacob, Renssemee, Rachael, Embry and 5 new boys that I have never seen but heard Seth talk about we all around the fire.

"It's okay everyone the party can start now" I told them as I picked up Renseemee and put her on my hip as I sat beside Jacob so He could still be with his imprint, Seth sat down beside me wrapped a arm around my waist. Grinning up at him like the idoit I was.

"Auntie Anna I missed you. Did you have fun?" Renseemee asked me

"I did I went to a playground and jumped off the swing making Seth catch me." She giggled as I turned my attenion to Sam and Emily.

"You have to met the newbies." Sam said getting up and walking over to where the five boys were hanging out. I walked over to stand beside him for now, Jacob took Rensemee from me. The newbies were very young and changed recently because of all the vamps in the area.

"This is Ryan, Michael, Mark, James and TJ" Sam went down the line, Ryan did have lighter eyes from anyone I seen on the reservation, and he came from an abusive home but all his scars were healed when he turned. He has been forced to live with Sam. Michael stood farther back in the crowd, he was shy and didn't like alot of attenion. Mark was grinning at me, a smile that almost equaled up to the same as Seth happyness, his favorite color was orange. James gave me a slight wave, that boy had a fashion sense even when he was wearing mininmal clothing but I guess thats what you get when your gay. Tj did not show any Quitate in him beside his hair color and eyes, if he wasn't a wolf I would have douted he was even Quilatie. He was tan but not a Quitate tan and was scene, his father was from New York while his mother was Quitatie but his father left when he found out about TJ. Talk about a whole bunch of oppisites.

"Hey. My name is Annabell or Anna which ever you please to call me." I introuched myself to the group grinning them my brightest grin. They just stood there with blank faces and there mouth hanging open. Yeah not strange at all...

"Anna quite flashing the newbies!" Jared yelled at me. Jerk! I'm not! I psun aorund to face him.

"Tisk Tisk. Seth is right there also" Quil added in shaking his head in mock disapointment.

"Have some class!" Paul said from his spot next to Racheal.

"Your supposed to be a lady" Embry joined in. What did I do? Why do they all hate me?

"I am not quite sure she knows how to be a lady. Kim babe maybe you should teach her" Jared said as we all looked at Kim, she will be on my side right? wrong...

"It wouldn't be possiable." She shrugged her shoulder a smile on her face as I opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

"So Seth what do you think of all this?" Brady asked Seth who was in slienit laughs Some boyfriend' friend'/ friend with benfit/ imprint/soul mate thing he is. I huffed as I sat on the ground cross legged and crossed my arms pouting.

"I think he likes to share her, or else he wouldn't be laughing so much, she probily likes it also" Jacob said pulling Rennsemee on his lap so I can't get him

"More then likly. The stories we heard..." Collon said grinning at me.

"Very naughty" Rachael said joining the wolfs 'fun'

"You don't have much high respect for your self."Embry said.

"None at all. Clarie when you grown up you can't be anything like Anna. She very bad girl." Quil said to his little imprint.

"Same to you Nessie, beside she mental. You don't want to be mental like that lady is" Claire and Renseemee just giggled at thier imprints and contined playing there little game.

"She really is mental" Sam said. What! He is supposed to stop this not contine it! Useless that man is, Useless. Only one who is being nice is Emily but even she has a small smile on her face. All tratiors! every last one of them.

I got up and turned and ran into the woods but not before sticking my tougue out at all them, I heard them laughing at me as I ran to the woods. I am not mental, childish and crazy maybe but mental no! I am perfectly sane. I heard someone run into the woods behind so I jumped in a tree and stood perfectly still. It was Seth. He stopped when he realized my scent stopped and looked around for me but he never looked up so I jumped off right behind him without making a sound. Ninja skills! yea buddy.

I stood on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck but even then I couldn't fully reach that high. Damn werewolves freaky growth. I ended up jumping on his back for a piggy back ride, my head resting on his shoulder. I could hear his pulse rush through him. I smirked at this and started to kiss his neck every once in a while as we walked trough the woods probily back to the fire, with the evil people. Slowly I started to nimble on his neck and found his favorite spot as he let out a moan so I bit down causing him to set me down and slam my back into a tree in the woods. Seth stood there staring at me, lust desire and something I hate to say...love. HIs hands slowly went up and down my arms as he contined to stare into my eyes. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was going to say.

"Seth I..."

**And thats it for this chapter : ) took long enough for me to write it but I have no idea where this story going to i am just yeah...hmm anyways What do you think Annabell will say?**

**A) Seth I love you**

**B) Seth I don't know how to say this but we can't contine this. Your so good and I am not.**

**C) Seth I see a spider on your head**

**I don't know half a sleep don't judge me its not nice : P but now I am awake and I believe I went through this and ccorrected it to the best of my abilty, anyways I got sorted to Slytherin on Pottermore so I decided to upload this today!**


	6. Can't you let a vamp sleep around here!

**New Chapter...As we have learned I do not own any of this sadly. *sad faces* anyways I have 3 study halls today but won't be writing for the other two so hopfully when I get home I will still have the want to write. Carrying on...**

**Chapter 6-**Can't you let a vamp sleep around here!

"Seth I see a spider on your head" I told him flicking it off the time of his head into a tree. So maybe that wasn't what I was orginal going to say but we can't be complelty brave all the time.

"Maybe that was my friend and I am pretty sure that was not what you were going to say." Seth gave me a look as I felt myself slowly breaking down to him once again. The way only Seth can. Seth put one hand on my face so I was forced to look at him, like I could actually look away from his eyes.

"No it isn't and I know you know that but it just..hard to say what I want, when that would just confuse me. Does that make sense? No of course it doesn't, only in my mental mind. But how can I tell you that I love you but for so long I denied that it was even real? That would confuse everything I ever known and even if alot of my old ideas were wrong, that was something even before I turned I believed. Nothing was real at least love wasn't. It was just a fake thing and now I see you and the other imprints and all the Cullen's and it just like bam ha you were wrong and now we will make you love someone and make you mind go to complelty mush. And I will make you head hurt and make you feel happy all te time even though you spent the last years not but its okay we are just going to confusing everything about yourself..." I rambled and got caught off by Seth lips on mine, it was by far the sweetest kiss I ever had with anyone. Seth removed his lips and placed his forhead on mine.

"Say it again, Please" Seth grinned at me, like the idoit he was, but he was mine.

"Seth Clearwater I love you, I love your smile, your laugh, your warmth, your eyes specially, how kind and sweet and just plain loveable you are. I just love you." I finally said, finally realizing the truth and knowing I can't deny it, I didn't want to. Seth fist punched the air and screamed out yes. I just laughed at him and ran to where the bonfire was with the lovely Wolfpack who were eating..again. Surpise!

"So what you do to are Seth?" Quil said as he pushed Jared over to Embry because..well I am not really sure.

"Yeah. We heard him scream out yes." Embry added as he pushed Jared back, who just casual ate his hotdog and kept Kim on his lap.

"Maybe she said that she would sleep with him." Paul put in a smirk and wink towards me, I rolled my eyes and turned out them as I sat beside Renssemee and Claire. They are always nice to me.

"She just said she loved me." Seth came out of the woods skipping towards me, yes skipping. he wrapped his one arm around me and put Claire on his lap, which made Renssemee jump up to sit on mine.

"Awww" Kim and Emily said almost the same time while most of the boys besides the newbies and Sam made gagging sounds. Great people Seth hangs out with I thought as I gave Seth a kiss on his cheek. I wonder if that smile ever leave his face, not like I really minded.

"So how is living with a whole bunch of blood suckers going for you guys?" Quil said as he took Claire and set her on his lap, Jacob doing the same with Renssemee.

"Well some of the vampries arn't that bad besides the fact that they kill humans." Seth told him.

"Yeah, Seth is friends with a...Garrett I think his name is. He ended following the Cullen's and Denali coven diet." Jacob added in, while Sam and Embry sat down near us also.

"Only cause he has a thing with Kate." I told them, they are a really cute couple.

"Or he is scared of her. I would be." Seth grinned and pulled me closer.

"Why would he be scared?" Sam asked

"Kate can shoot electicy through her body. It is awesome."

"Yeah having that power would be awesome to you." Embry said shaking his head at me.

"Well I have such a lame power. Oh hey you can zap poeple but all I can do is now certain things about you. Not that cool of a gift." I shrugged.

"Maybe your gift is stronger but you just have to work with it some more." Seth told me trying to make me feel better. I just nodded my head and closed my eyes and layed back on him ignoring the people around me.

Everything seems to be great but it isn't, Renssemee basiclly has a death threat by her head and It is getting closer to the time when we have to stand up and fight against the biggest and baddest vamps out there. Hoping that it won't come to a fight. Well most of the vamps don't want it coming to a battle, some want payback. Alice and Jasper are still gone but I know they are coming back they wouldn't just up and leave. They are too loyal to the Cullen family and they help Jasper change his ways and he is grateful for that. Bella knows something that she isn't telling, we all can see it but she getting ready in case we do fight. I don't think the others really know that, maybe Edward because we can read my thoughts but still. Can we win or make them at least stop and listen? Or will we lose pieces of are family and new friends? I looked around at the people at the bonfire, all smiling and laughing and having a fun time. I couldn't imagion losing anyone of them, Seth would be distraught and so would I, they became my family just like the Cullens and I don't now what I would do without them in my life. They are so happy and full of life that they just can't take them away. I felt my body slightly heave and my breathing become faster as I felt the tears that will never fall behind my eyes and Seth arms hold me tighter.

"Anna, What's wrong?" Seth said almost of the verge of tears of his own. Does it cause him that much that when I cry he needs to also? That doesn't seem fair.

"It's nothing really." I told him trying to put myself back together for him and for me.

"Annabell what is wrong?" Sam asked me as he sat down in frount of me, I noticed that everyone looking at me. Ackward.

"I'm just over-reacting. its fine." I tried to lie to him but it ovbously didn't work to well.

"The turth Anna, please" Seth kissed my temple and gave me puppy eyes. Damn him! Damn him to hell but not really I like him alive with me. I took a deep breath that I don't really think I needed and decided to tell them.

"I'm fine. I am just realizing that the battle will be soon and if they don't stop and listen then they will be a fight and we could lose some people and I guess I just finally realized that it may come to the that."

"Mood kill Annabell. Mood kill" Paul said trying to lightin the mood up a bit more then I just set it in. I set him a smile smile as Seth growled at him. Yeah my boyfriend growls like a dog and sad to say, it's slightly sexy.

"Calm down Seth, just trying to make it so she smiles a bit." Paul threw his hands in the air and basiclly crawled over people to 'get away' from Seth' which caused me to laugh and I could actually see the relief go on Seth face.

"Don't worry. They have to stop, they will be shocked by us wolves and the numbers we have. It may not even come to a fight." Seth said his grip getting tighter around me.

"But they might not, we will win but what if we lose someone in the process?"

"We won't"

"Seth you can't just say that." Sam sounded much older then I ever seen or heard him. Werid. "We may have been able to fight the newborns but even that came with injurys. These are older, skilled, and gifted but we have to protect Nessie." Everyone did not say a word as they looked at Sam.

"Are you fighting Annabell?" Jared asked after the moment of slience.

"Yes" "No" Seth and I said at the same time then turned to look at each other, I was glaring at him while he just had a smile that said 'i'm going to win' which he is not so he can wipe it off his face right now.

"Of course I am fighting. My family is in danger and I will not stand around and wait to see if they are okay."

"Yes you will. The other imprints are not fighting and the only reason Nessie will be there is because she has to be. You will not be fighting or even there." Seth said, I heard Seth joke, I heard him being stern, I heard him when he talked stagery. I have never heard him yell and boss me around and let me tell you...I was not going to stand for it at all. I removed my self so I sat in frount of him and crossed my arms, still glaring at him but now he returned it.

"The other imprints are human and are weak compared to other vamps. No offence. I am a vamp and I can take care of myself and I do not need someone controling what I do. I am a big girl now."

"I don't care if your human, wolf or a vampire any way you are not fighting." Seth said as he started to blurr because he was shaking so bad.

"You keep telling yourself that. Go phase I am going home and then once you realize that I am fighting you can come see me because I will not back down." I got up and ran to the Cullen's house as I heard a wolf howl through the trees and Kim say something like I think we were just insulted and I had to let out a little laugh. It took maybe 10 mintues to get to the Cullen's with my pissed off running and found it basiclly empty besides the normal people who live there and the Denili Coven who were upstairs.

"Seth just wants to protect you." Edward said in a know-it-all voice as I sat down on the couch between him and Emment, Bella and Rose on the other sides of them.

"I don't care. He gets to fight so why can't I" I crossed my arms and glared at the televison. Why doesn't Seth just see where I am coming from? I know that he would not stand behind in the fight while his family was in danger. And both sides of my family are going to be in harms way and I am just supposed to sit around when I am strong enough not to. Or does he think i am not strong enough?

"Thats not it Annabell. He knows your strong and he knows that you have a temper and you will jump in the fight more then anyone. Well Emment will give you the run for your money but you are defely up there."

"Don't worry squirt, We could take them down together while everyone just watches in amazment of are mad skills." Em said. I just rolled my eyes and laughed as Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"It will not get that far." Bella said in a quiet voice, her eyes showing the fear that she had been trying to hide.

"It won't but if it does Annabell and Emment will kick all thier asses." Rose tried to comfort Bella. Its better they get along now, I don't think i could listen to the fighting and bitchyness all the time. Is that even a real world? I think I need to make a dicanairy it would be a great way to spend my time. I heard Edward chuckle as I stood up and skipped upstairs to take a shower.

I shouldn't have yelled at Seth, I know he meant well but it's not my fault! He is the one to think I would stand by and let him fight. Yet I shouldn't have just yelled at him and not calmly talking to him about it. Maybe I should stay out, I don't want to but if it make Seth happy, i'll do it. What is he doing to me? First he makes me fall in love with him, then he makes me think I am in the wrong. I would never have douted myself before and would just do what I wanted and now I am thinking about caving to someone else.

I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my clothes then layed onto my bed. I heard the vamps come back from hunting, then Jacob and Renssemee came back a while after then I heard another heartbeat. Seth. I froucsed on the sound as I could hear it walking upstairs to my bedroom. So I did the most reasonably thing I could think of. I pretended to sleep. Yeah...not the smartest idea when your a vamp and you don't sleep.

"Really Anna I know you are not sleeping." Seth laughed as he sat on my bed next to me.

"Can't you let a vamp sleep around here!" I sighed and sat up to face him. I can do this, it was only are first fight. We can get passed this and have a happy ever after.

"Annabell" Oh no! Shit just got serious. My full name is being used. "I am sorry. I didn't think about you when i said that. Well I did but it was just more of thinking that you were going to die or get hurt and I couldn't let that happen to you. Not after you told me that you loved me but even before then because I loved you then." Seth stooped and started to play with his fingers but stooped and looked up at me when I put my hand on his.

"I know why you said I can't fight. I understand I shouldn't have yelled at you. I am trying to fix and work in a realionship and I know I screaw it up." Seth went to inturuppted me but I stopped him. " I should have listened first then talked to you about it, not freak and yell."

"So are we good?" Seth asked

"Only if you give me a kiss." I smirked at him, glad we weren't fighting anymore. It lasted a whole 2 hours and I felt horriable throughout the whole time. He gave me a light kiss and pulled back.

"I love you" He wispered

"I love you also" I said as I pulled him down on the bed so he could go to sleep.

**Please excuse the fact that I sadly do not know Seth middle name... :/ I was going to do Harry or John... Seth Johnathn Clearwater or Seth Harry Clearwater.. nethier sounded good in my head sooo Seth no middle name Clearwater it is. Anyways umm so I finally finshed this 3 days later in a study hall which all my friends disappered because they all are sick. but I am still here even if I am sick. WTH! So they had there first fight. yeah.. she is alot calmer then I would be. Poor people I hang out with.**


	7. shenanigans

**I havn't wrote any of this in a while...maybe because I have a million essays to do and I really should be doing those instead of this but that isn't to fun. So i forgot where this story going but whatever : D Anyways. I don't own alot in this chapter...Here is the list..  
>hoist the colors, Captain jack sparrow(very sad about this one),to grandmas house, any twilight things, pranks, and...hmmmm I think that covers it.<strong>

**Chapter 7: **shenanigans

"Yo ho. Yo ho. haul together,

hoist the colors high.

Heave ho,

thieves and beggars,

never shall we die." I sang as I skipped down the stairs and then conviently running into Seth, almost droppping my amazing bag 

"Just the person I was looking for my lovely."

"Well that is good because I was looking for you. And you need to stop watching those pirate movies." Seth grabbed my hand.

"But they are so amazing I can't. I wish I could met Captain Jack Sparrow." I basiclly dragged Seth out the house, across the river and through the woods. To grandmas house we go? Theres a song something like that.

"He is at disney world, we could met him sometime there."

"No no no." I shook my head as I sat on the ground.

"No? I thought you said you wanted to met him. I guess we can get you to met Johnny Depp then." Seth layed on the grass and layed his head on my lap which I then started to play with his soft hair. Like strangly soft. Werido.

"I want to met the real one."

"Love, there is no real Captian Jack Sparrow."

"Love.." I said mocking him "There are were-wolfs and vampires pardon me if I believe that he may be real. Maybe you shouldn't crush people dreams. Do I crush yours? no I do not."

"Actually yes you do." He grinned up at me, but he had a slight smirk that was hidden in there.

"Oh really now. And what would that be?"

"I once had a dream that I would met a nice girl to imprint on. One that didn't beg to put make up on me and take pictures...and send them to everyone in Forks and the Res. One that wasn't distracted and slightly crazy. Specially one that is a vampire." He said trying to not grin...which he was failing massivly at.

"Maybe we should be imprint friends then and you can find your dream girl." I crossed my arms and layed them on his head and pouted.

"Or maybe I realized my dream girl was wrong and the perfect girl is the one using me as a arm rest." Seth laughed. He laugh was amazing and perfect and filled you up. If that was even possiable which of course it wasn't.

"mmhmm anyways...after this serious converstaion when really I just had a simple idea that only Edward knows about because his creepy mind reading gifts. I was bored laying up in my room and i thought...shenanigans. A word I have heard quite a bit in my lifetime but I was never sure what it actually was. So I.."

"Googled it." Seth cut me off. I just ignored his mean little comment.

"googled it and it sad basiclly harmless pranks. So I said to myself. Anna lets get Seth and have some fun because the bad guys will be coming in about 2 days so might as well have fun to ease the tension that is following everyone since that one vamp guy left."

"So basically you wanna pull pranks on people?" Seth concluded. Such a smart young boy he is.

"Yup. Now I made a list of whole. Read." I pulled the list out of my pocket as he read it aloud.

"Paul, Sam, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Emily, Kim(not to mean to the imprints, Scary wolves!) Jared, Leah,Collin, Brady, Rachael, Ryan, Mark, james, Tj, Michael, Emment (We will get him *insert evil face*) D you have ideas for all of them?" Seth asked as he sat up.

"I have ideas." I smirked " They won't be to mean just mean enough.

"Well alot of them will be taking naps right now so that defently works for us. Paul is first. He is working right now so his house is empty."

"Then to Pauls house we must go!" I yelled skipping toward the res.

"Now young Seth, this is a ketcup prank. This are very funny and it will make Paul think his ill. Now I need you to get me two packets of ketcup, the Mcdanks ones. Met me in the bathroom." Seth just grinned and headed to the kicthen as I headed to the bathroom. Once there I opened my amazing bag with much in it, and pulled out a pin and tape and waited for Seth.

"Here you go." He said handing me the packets. I rolled them up like you do with toothpaste and had Seth tape it so it stayed and poked two holes in it.

"So what does this do?" Seth asked me as I placed it in the foot under the toliet seat..of course using toliet paper instead of actually touching the seat.

"One hole will make the ketcup go on his naughty areas, while the other makes very strange stuff in the toliet. Go in the bag and in the bag and get the red box labelled 'shenanigans' Tape on paper by the toliet paper and one on the sink please." Seth did as I said like the good little puppy that he is.

"One down. 17 to go." Seth said grabbing my bag and headed to the next victim of the Shenanigans of Seth and Anna. So proud he knows how to count. I might cry. Not really...I can't.

"Sam, Emily and Ryan. Ryan didnt do much so his will be not very mean and Emily didn't do much."

"Is this about the bonfire?" Seth said finally getting the whole point, revenge. Even if it is a month later. Moo ha ha.

"Maaaayyybee"

"Really love? What am I going to do with you. So Sam will have something decently big then Emily then Ryan. I'm ain't I?"

"Gosh Seth you really need to grow up."

"How am I even being childish?" Seth laughed as he grabbed my hand entering Sam and Emily's house. Whicih thankfull no one was home. Emily and Sam went shopping for something and Ryan went to hang out with friends.

"What about putting moldy food in the fridge?" I suggested as we walked in to the kicthen of their house. It was so small and cute and adorable.

"That would effect all three at once and most of the pack if you think about it."

"It would but Emily would probily be the one to clean it out and I don't want her doing all the work, so maybe stick rotton foon in Ryan room? Then sour stuff on Emily toothbrush and for Sam. Sam hates hot stuff so you could inject really really hot sause in his toothpaste."

"I know where I can find moldy food and I'll go put it in Ryan room." Seth ran out to wherever you find moldy food, I honestly had no idea where it would be. What ever stange ackward kid that one is. I grabbed a cup from one of the cabniets and the hot sause from other and headed to the bathroom. Thankfully Sam and Emily have to different taste in toothpaste and tend to seperate their stuff. I set my magic bag on the floor and pulled out a shot or syringe? what ever it is and also grabbed a lemon heads and stuck it in the water filled cup. I grabbed Sam toothpaste and injected the hot sause, then put it back where he put it. Hopefully he wouldn't notice if its slighly off.

"Hey love. I need a paper and tape." Seth said walking into the bathroom "And we might want to hurry if we are going to do everyone."

"kaykay. Here" I said handing him the paper and watched him run out. I slipped Emily toothbrush into the sour water and passed the time with cleaning up my mess. LAstly putting the paper hiddin but not to hiddin on the bathroom that was done I put away everything and went to find Seth.

"So who is next?" Seth said wrapping my arms around me. What more can a girl ask for in a guy? A guy who makes me happy.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I love you." I smilied up at his huge grin that is almost always on his face.

"Well thats good because I know I love you and you already told me that you loved me, I hope you weren't lying to me then."

"Defently not. I like saying I love you. Even if I didn't believe in it before."

"I'm glad because either way..I would always have loved you."

"To Embry house we go." I said skiping out of Seth embace

Now Embry is living in a house with all the other newbies, besides Ryan, because it is easy to watch them and them to train, even through they don't techilly live here but in a way they do. Confusing right. So Seth and I have pently of people under one house which work great when your trying to hurry. The newbies didn't do much so this is mostly for Embry.

"First step is...let's put salt in all their drinks?" Seth came up with as we walked into the house of many.

"That sounds perfect. We can tape the note to the back of the fridge!" Now what else? We need alot more then just that.

"I got it!" i yelled as I pulled hot peppers, a paint brush and plastic gloves out of my magic bag.

"Love, why do you have so much in that bag of yours?" He stopped what he was doing looking at me strangly

"You never know what you need." I shrugged and then pulled out a knife and started to cut up the peppers and put the jucie in a cup, the one I took from Emily's. She won't miss it, hopefully, She loves me.

"Okay so once your done put on the gloves before you touch any door knobs."

"Whatever crazy lady. I don't think my hands will fit in them." Seth said looking at the gloves. Stupid big hands!

"Deal with it." I said as I ran to the back of the house and started to paint the pepper jucie on the foor knobs on every door in the house. Both sides. One how fun this will be! To bad we won't be able to watch all these but it be fun.

"Okay the gloves fit. I think we should do something with their pillows, they will all be tried tonight after training." SEth told me as I reached the kitchen once again.

"What do you have in mind my lovely evil genuis boy toy?"

"Do you have something in that bag that won't be nocticable on a pillow but it really gross?"

"I have loob. Oh and we can put flour in there shower heads so when they go to wash it off, its just a fail!" Moo hah ha. We are the evil genuis..es? of the world. Whatever were just plain awesome and everyone is jealous.

"Kay I call the showers!" Seth said running out of the room...no joke. He ran from the room, strange kid. Then ran back becasue he forgot the flour then ran out.

I rub a nice amount of loob on the pillows of everyone and left a little paper in each room and head to find Seth done with his task and he was already packed ready to go. NEXT!

"So for Kim we are going to do something simple but yet gross because she was supposed to be on myside and she failed and picked her big dumb imprint over me. So Kim will put her head on a pillow that is filled with mashed potados, one that is filled with holes because I now the colcor of her bed sheets. Her brother, being as nice as he is made us pently of potados and agreed that when she screams he will run in and scream 'Shenanigans From Seth and Anna'." I told Seth as we ran to Kim house. I knew Seth wouldn't talk back so he just barked and hid behind a tree to phase back.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Seth asked when he returned but sadly with a shirt on. Awww.

"Just since 2 days ago really. I just can get things fast when I don't sleep." I knocked on the door for Mrs. Kim mom to answer the door.

"Hello Anna and Seth. Come in." She ushered us in her lovely home "Would you to have to do anything with the fact that my son is making a load of mashed potodoes and how he actually got that stuff?"

"Actually yes. Kim was a meaner and this is are revenge and your son is so nice to help."

"Whatever you say. He is in the kitchen, just finshing I think." She said before leaving the room to contitneing reading her book.

"Why hello there. I see you are done and ready to put it in the pillow?" I said sitting down at the table next to the huge bowl filled with mashed potaodes.

"Yeah. I have he pillow out here so you know how much to fill it." Kim little brother flung her pillow at me, which I threw at Seth and pulled out the pillow case with all the holes in it.

"Well lets start." Seth said and he grabbed a spoon and started to fill it.

"Kim going to love this." Her brother said a smirk on his face. I really should learn his name but I am honestly to lazy. He is an adorable kid.

"Oh yes she will. Next time she will be on my side and not Jareds." i gave a evil laugh.

"Oh heaven forbid, Someone mean to Annabell." Seth said being over dramtic. As always.

"I know its rude."

"You do know you have like an hour to finsh eveything?" her brother said. Wait thats so not possiable I have like 7 8ish people to prank. Brady and Collin hang out after school so i can double up on them. Maybe Jacob and Quil. i hope I can.

"Hey love. Is Jacob and Quil hanging out today?"

"I don't know. I know Jacob has to work on Quil car."

"Do you have a normal Potaodo. Ill pay for a bag of them but I just don't have time to stop at the store?" i asked kim Brother.

"Umm yeah." He got up and handed me the bag as I handed him the money. "I can finsh up here, go prank the others"

"Are you sure?" They was a quite of big of mess in the kitchen.

"Don't worry." We thanked him and headed to Jacobs house.

"Seth we have to sperate. I am so sorry and I will miss you. You have to make a whole in the potado and put the whisle in it. Then you have to put it in his car pipe. I on the other hand will use my super speed to cut up the potados and hide them all in Jacobs car. He doesn't use it much so when he goes to he will find a nasty smelly car."

"Sounds good. Remember we have to hurry! Met you at Collins house." He said already running away and stripping. Yummy body. But now was not the time to be thinking about the naughty things I want to do with him. It is time to make Jacob car smelly and It won't take long.

"Don't forget the note!"

I hate to rush these, I wish I would have more time to have more plans and funnier but sadly time was not on my side as I had to do everyone before they all caught on. sad faces. Anyways I was done and I knew Seth would be also and already waiting for me.

For the boys I was thinking bananasa and Boligna, both things i had in my magic bag and string. One boy can Have bolinga as decortion while the other can have bananas! Perfect. I told Seth my plan as He headed to Brady house which was just next door to do this plan. Both parents were quite nice and found this to be amauseing and helpped Seth but I other hand had Collins parents who were kinda grumpy, so I just used my vamp skills to sneck in and decortiate his room.

Oh these boys are just going to love our artistic ablitiy! I wrote shenigans in the wall with the bolinga and headed to wait for Seth. He soon came out and a huge grin on his face. Ha he is having as much as I am. Good he needs his mind off the battle coming. All of them do.

"So we have Jared, Leah, Rachael and Emment. Ideas?"

"I was thinkning jared can have dyed purple teeth. Rachael I put bleach in her shampoo and then neon green hair dye in her condion when I was alreay there. Leah can have Orajel in her toothpaste, which we really just have to place the paper and place the toothpaste as I have it already replaced. Emment will have the worst."

"Me to Jareds house, you to mine,then yours and were done."

"let's do this!" I yelled.

Seth and I had to spilt yet again but in order to win we had to. I simplly had to replace the toothpaste and wait for Seth to come and head to my house to do the last one. Emments. His has to be the worst one but I had yet to figure out a prank good enough for him. He doesn't sleep, or use the bathroom, doesn't have to brush his teeth or even shower. Through he does both just not to much. That takes alot of pranks away. I have filling his car with golf balls, wrapping everything in his room in wrapping paper. His cell phone was put in a Germany, the one languge he didn't know. Alarm clock hiddin all over his room to go off. Ballion in his tail pipe so it would go pop, and coloring to his windshields wipers. Covered his walls with sticky notes all saying none to frendly words.I put a huge bear in the middle of his room, complelte with a machine that gives the bear a heart beat and stuff like that. Sticky noted his car. put air horns behind his doors and desk chair. Blocked all the sport channels. For his wall paper is a gay porn couple, all stuff hidden! And put jelly all over the floor(on platisic just for Esme) All the Cullens and a few others helped with it to get it done in such a short time. That just wasn't enough. was it? I guess it was going to be...My mind had no more ideas. That was 14 pranks.

I showed Seth the pranks as I sat down on the couch waiting for everyone to see what Seth and I did today. What an amausing day I have to say. Seth and I just hung out with the Cullens and all the other vamps untill late at night till Bella ran into the living room.

"The wolfs and their imprints are outside and they look pissed." Bella screamed and looked staight at us. "You didn't just prank Em did you?"

"Nope we didn't." I walked out on the porch with Seth and saw the anger faces of the pack. They can't fool me! I know they were amused all the same.

"Ha don't get eaten." Emment said as he walked by me into the house with Roselie.

"ANNABELL! SETH!" Emment yelled when he reached his room.

"Seth run!" I yelled, as Seth phased and we were chased.

**Took me forever on the chapter but I got it. I was going to make it longer but these seems decent length and I am always have to read the Hunger Games I guess. So off to read that and Thanks for reading Smiley face.**


	8. You are fat

**So I don't have my Breaking Dawn book so this is going off my memory of reading the book a while ago. I'm sorry if the lines arn't the same or the scene. Also I don't own anything you know just Annabell and the 5 wolfs that I just wanted to throw in for no purpose what so ever. Lets go!**

Everyone was getting ready to leave the house to a fleid where the bad vamps were coming to meet us. Bella, Edward Jacob, and Rensemee all were already up there waiting for everyone.

"So Anna you ready to go make vampires cry." Emment said as we were running up to the place. Vamps can't cry. I wish they could it would be amusing but sadly we have alot of magicial powers and crying its not one of them. Strange isn't it?

""That. Emment. Is complelty ilogical." hehe what now I can talk like a smart person. Good thing Edward isn't here to hear that thought.

"Why can't you let a vamp sleep around here." Emment mocked me from a while back when I was fighting with Seth.

"You know you really need to quit ease dropping. It's not very nice." This guy really needs to be slapped but we need to be serious today. At least till we kick arse.

"Anna havn't you realized that Emment isn't very nice." Edward said as we walked into the fleid of the unknown. Spooky! just image me saying that is a creepy voice. The wolves were all there in they dog selfs and 2 other wolves that I have yet to know. Rude.

"yeah I have come to that conculsion." i said as I went to my doggy. He nuzzled his huge face into my neck. When I mean huge I mean like the freak he is huge. One bit he could bite me in half which I really hope he doesn't do because I would not be a happy camper to be in his mouth, half eaten.

"I love you my doggy. When we get back from here I will give you a doggy treats." I patted his head as I sat down laying by his paws. He barked at me and layed down next to me and snuggled closer to me.

I looked around and realized that everyone was doing what Seth and I were doing but they were saying goodbyes and I was trying not. We would all be okay. My life just got great a little bit ago. What if we don't win? What if its the last I will get to talk to him. The bad vamps will make sure all the wolves will die and I would defently fight untill I die die if he is gone.

"Seth. I am not so good with these heart felt emotional things. I just what to say that I love you and even though I am going to contine saying that we will make it through it, because I believe we will. yet if we don't make it or if one of us don't make it the other will clearly not. So I just want to say that I love you and umm... this is going to sound corny and I is sorry for that but I don't know what I would do without you and you differently changed my life. Eww that sounds queer but still true. I'm glad that I have you for the rest of your extinced. I love you Seth. " I basiclly shoved my face into his doggy neck as he purred like a kitty.

"They're coming." Some vamp said as Seth stood up as I just stayed sitting on the ground. I could see everything that was going on they was no point of me standing.

The vamps moved in step, anicent and royal just oozed out of them. Bella said something about their skin being like the Rominans but worse, like crumplely like. To many likes. I wanted to pay annteention but I couldn't. I just kept looking at my family. The vamps and the wolves. Esme and Carlise are like the my parents that I had to give up because I turned. Roslie, Edward, Bella, all the wolves that I have met are like my brothers and sisters, and Emment is like my best friend.

Seth. Seth was like nobody I ever had in my life. He was someone that was mine and a person that I could always confinde in. He made me believe in love and made me truely happy. I didn't just love him, I was in love with him. I read the books saying that but I also thought it was just strange thing they make up. Kinda like sex and making love. He changes everything in my life.

I looked around realizing I probily should be listening and paying attention but I figured if I really need to someone would inform that it got ten times more serious. Half the bad vamps were gone and Alice and Jasper with three others came running in the fleid. Wait what?

Alice told them about the guy name Nahuel that was like Rensemee and he even had sisters. I hid my face into Seth when the burned Irina because of lying. Which was crap because it did look like it but I think they just wanted to have a fight. The tense was leaving as everyone realized that we were winning and they wouldn't fight. I watched as the bad vamps turned around and left while some of are side was happy or sad and upset that they didn't get to fight. Werid but I guess it happens.

Edward and Alice was walking towards me. Ahhh! He is going to kill me isn't he. Im going to be dead dead. I am already dead I didn't wanna be dead again for like another Seth life year.

"I am not going to kill you." Edward chuckled as he gave me a hug "And you really don't pay alot of attention." I grinned up at him.

"Sorry creepy mind reader dude. I figure if it got truly serious I would pay attention."

"He might. This is for you. 2" Alice said slipping something in my hand. Edward and Alice both smirked at me so I of course I smirked back.

"We did it! We did it! something from Dora in spanish that I can't remember. We did it!" Emment said running up to me and jumping on me. This has to be a sight to see. I laughed at the boy.

"Your something else. Get off me you are fat." He stood up and mock glared at me.

"Fine then. I see how you don't love me. Your boy toy is human again." He said before he left and arms wrapped around me.

"You don't pay attention much." Seth said as I turned around to throw my hands around his neck.

"I feel like I was told this before by the voices in my head and Edward. Gosh. You got plans?" I asked him.

"Nope I am free. What you have in mind miss i'm going to stare at you while something serious stuff is going down."

"Don't try to be me. I am to awesome. Let's go."

"Where to my darling?" Seth asked as we walked hand in hand in the woods.

"Blind fold yourself." I told him grinning and watched his face.

"Umm wh..."

"Do you trust me love?" I asked him. He nodded at me as he let me blind fold him.

"Hop on." I said as I lifted him so I was giving him a piggy back ride. Ha we do things tradional don't we?

I arrived at the place as I took a non needed deep breath. I can do this. We talked about this and he said he was ready and he would wait for me. I was ready I am in love with him.I removed the blind fold as I grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"I'm postive." I found the room with the number on the key said as I opened the door.

The room was pretty simple, walls were white carpet was tan. To the left of the door held a bathroom. One single bed with deep red blankets with black trim, that Alice had to put in here because they looked like slik. Two small nighttables on both sides of the bed and a stand at the bottom with a tv and a fridge on it. Simple. I like it.

I ran and jumped on the bed trying to ignore my stomach twisting and my shaking in my hands. Which so doesn't make sense. I shouldn't have those body fuctions but yet I should be able to sleep with Seth ethier and thats what I am going to do.

Seth came up to me and kneeled on the bed. Ha he is shaking too and nervous. Yes!

"Are you postive?" Seth asked again

"I'm slighly scared and I don't know why but a am postive. How bout you?"

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+Sex scene skip if you wish_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

"Yes." He said as he crashed his lips to mine with so much force that it flung back onto the bed. Bouncy bed I started to giggle.

"Bouncy bouncy bouncy!" Seth said making me laugh somemore then grabbed his neck to make his lips back to mine. I felt Seth hand slide down my body his heat increasing and my body craving his touch. Seth layed his forhead on mine, catching his breath as I did the same.

"I love you." He told me. I slid my hand down his cheek as he kissed me one again. I kissed Seth all the time and it wasn't also so inncoent but this..I had no idea. I turned him over so I was wrapped around him and I had control. His hand still buring my skin as he slid them down my body as I kissed him furiously. Seth grabbed my ass and spun us so I was on the bottom. Which i smirked at this.

Seth nuzzled his face in my neck as he let out a growl. His warm tongue slid out and bringing down to my collor bone. I couldn't stand it. I flug my hips forward into him and he growled again.

"You know you havn't made much sound." He smirked at me. Oh god. Seth ligttiy ripped my jeans and shirt off of me. Thank god I wasn't human. If I had a heart it would beating out of my chest from Seth and nerves.

"Are you going to make me?"

"Your be screaming my name later." I laughed at that. I felt Seth slid my panties to the side and start to stroking my folds, as he bite my earlobe. i let out a moan as his fingers touch my nub. My body arching to be closer to him, he contined as I could feel him smirking at the moans I was letting out.

He had to many clothes on to my taste and if he wanted to ruin my clothes I would ruin his. I ripped of his clothes but unlike him, I ripped all of them off. Seth stopped what he was doing to look at me. Where the hell did this confindce come from? I have no clue. AHHH!

"We need equal amount of clothes or lack of." next thing I know I was complelty naked like him, his head going down to my taunt nipple, his hands roaming. I wanted him but not yet, relax and slow down. I sat up looking at him. I mean _really_ looking at him. He was huge alot bigger then I ever thought he would me.

"Um..Your..ho..fit." I struddered over my words.

"Your beautful and perfect and amazing. You also make me want you so bad, speically now I can see all of you." Seth blushed went down to his neck.

"Are you still scared?" Seth asked me when I didn't respond.

"Yeah. I've done it before and it meant nothing with them and you it does. It scares me."

"Shh It will be differnt." He said trying to comfort me, how sweet when his lower member was in need to be taken care of.

I smiled as I just pulled him back. My body calmed down when we were talking but now the heat was back and are placement. His body glued to mine, him between my legs and his ..friend.. near my folds. Seth leaned his head down and kissed me enough to make my toes curl in pleasure. He led his way to my folds as his tongue flicked out, my back arching into him. He started began to play with it, pulling on it and tweaking it expertly until I was writhing under him, making breathless little moans which caused him to growl. My stomach tense, and my body shivering under the heat that was coming from me. I never felt it like that, something that truly made my eyes roll and toes curl, crying out Seth name.

"Told you so." He said as he leaned up to kiss my lips. Light sweet. I had to do something for him. I slid my hand down his chest to grip him and slowly pump him. truly enjoying the moans that was coming from him. I had to, I slidded up to him to slowly kissing his neck leaving over mouth kisses. Then I did when I wanted to do this whole night, I bit him. Not one that would realise venom just one that made him remove my hand and fling me back and attack my neck again.

"Seth I need you." I guided himslef to my entrence. I closed my eyes just enjoying the feeling him compleltly fullness. I ran my hands over his chest loving the feeling his muscle tensed and bunched underneth me.

"You feel amazing." Seth said as he slowly starting to trust as I met his match."So good," he moaned, bracing himself on his outstretched arms above me then he started to give a slow thrust of his hips. My nails scraped his back, and I threw my head back as he hissed.

"Seth…" I moaned, arching beneath him. My knees tightened on his hips and I began to match his rhythm, moaning softly when he hit a certain spot just inside my belly.

"Yes!" I hissed, digging my nails into his shoulders again. "That feels so good." I moaned and threw my head back.

"What do you want Seth?"

"I just want to go faster and har-harder." He admitted blushing like crazy as he desperately kept trying to keep his even pace.

"You make me crazy…" he growled, burying his face in the side of my neck as he thrust his hips. A slow hot-boiling feeling started again just like it had the first but if felt like it wasn't coming fast enough. I groaned in displeasure and started to move my hips at a faster pace.

"Seth, please, HARDER," I panted, and lifted my hips trying to get closer to him. My hands roaming his sweaty back and abs, then I let out a moan.

"PLEASE SETH FASTER," I pleaded, tightening my thighs around him. I guess Seth wanted it that way to because he was more than happy to oblige. His movements sped up until he was thrusting into me with an animalistic beat and his growls, that quickly brought me the peak. He kept himself above me with one arm, while his other hand went between our driving bodies to find my clitoris again. With just a few short tugs and a bit of added pressure from his thumb, I was once again was in prue bliss from him.

"Seth!" I gasped, tossing my head around, probily like an idiot but I don't care.

"Fuck!" Seth hissed, clenching his jaw as he pounded into me more, eager for his own relief now that I'd gotten mine again. Aww so cute.

"Annabell!" he shouted, throwing his head back and thrusting once, twice more, groaning as he spilled himself into me filling me up with a warm hot burning that made me shake even more. Both of us breathing deeply, as he fell onto me.

"Ugh! Your so fat." I laughed as he tried to catch his breath. I am awesome and I don't need to.

"Shut it." He said as he legittly passed out on me.

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+End of it_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

**So hopefully that wasn't to bad, I don't know how to really write those scenes. So tell me if it was comple horriable of what. Oh I tryed to check this but me being half asleep is problem not the best time to do it. Also I don't know if I will add a epolioge or contine it or just stop it here. hmmm deep thoughts. Thanks adios : D**


	9. I is scared

**SO I been failing at writing this story being caught up with my Protector story,so hopefully I can bring this one to a close but also writer block doesn't help much :/ excuses excuses I know.**

"Anna Love" I heard Seth calling as he walked through the door. I have been hidding in my room all day with the door locked and windown shut. Thankfully Edward got his own house so he couldn't hear my thoughts. Also only Esme and Charlise were home at this moment, so they let me in peace even if they knew something was wrong. Next week was my brothers and sister birthday and I of course couldn't see them. I missed them, my brother Andrew would be 23, Robert would be 16 and my little sister, Cheyenne would be 14. I havn't seen any of them in 10 years but I sent them gifts and they know it was from me.

"She's been locked in her room all day" Carlise told Seth. I heard him jump up the stairs and knock on my door.

"Open the door please." I just layed on the bed, not moving.

"Whats wrong? Don't make me get Edward or make me break this door down. Esme wouldn't like that." I sighed knowing he would actually do it.

"What" I asked when I opened the door and sat on my bed once again, looking at my pictures.

"Are those pictures of your family?" Seth asked leaning over to get a better peak at them.

"Yeah. All three of their birthdays are next week. The 1st, 4th, and 7th. They have skills." I laughed a bit.

"I always used to yell at my parents saying they didn't love me much because I wasn't born in the week they were or the same month or even single digits." I laughed a bit as Seth wrapped his arms around me.

"What do they think happened to you?"

"They think I was kidnapped. I still send gifts but I just want to see them." I sighed. "Don't you have to go run in a circle?"

"Yeah I do but I just wanted to stop by. I love you." Seth said kissing my forhead and leaving. Something is up with that boy.

"Sweetie" Esme said entering my room "Carlise and I are going hunting and you need to also. Come along." I nodded my head and took one last look at my favorite picture. We were all in the back of my dads truck. I was sitting on his tool box in the back with Chey painting my nails, Andrew had his cars out infrount of him sticing his tongue out at Robert, who was pointing a drill at Andrew. We were all laughing and smiling. It was taken the day before I went 'missing'. I put it away and went to catch up to them.

"Annabell!" Seth screamed throughout the house, causing me to jump at Emment and squezze him till he turned blue. Well not really.

"Babe why are you holding Emment?" He asked when he entered. Oh I wonder why.

"You scared me. What is so imporant that you have to scare me like that?"

"Your a vampire and you didn't hear me enter. So I have to scream on top of my lungs to make sure you knew I was here so you may greet me and I could tell you the most awesome thing ever." Seth explained as he unwrapped my arms from Emment and around him.

"Okay then, What is this most awesome thing ever?" I asked leading him to the living room and sat down on the couch. Ha Jersey Shore was playing, Jasper hates this show but I think it is postivily amazing asnd I love it.

"So I had a little talk with your vamp family and when I was running in a circle I talked to Sam about it. After I told them a little story and asked them they all agreed that next week we shall go see your family." I sat there stunned, I could see that Seth was enjoying my slience and stone face. I was going to see my family! They won't be able to see me as I look the same but I could see them and make sure for myself to see that they are save and oay and happy. I squeaked like a little girl as I jumped on to Seth and started to kiss him everywhere I could. I was going to see my life before my vamp life.

"Won't you to get a room?" Emment said as he walked into the the livivng room. Maybe be straddling Seth as I am making out with him, with his hands under my shirt, may not be the most innocent looking thing out there but what can I say? I was extremly gratefull and happy I really didn't care.

"You know what Mr. Grizzly bear, I think we may just do that." I said to his shocked face as I grabbed Seth hand, dragging him upstairs, smirking.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh I'm going to see my family, my family, my family.

I'm going to see my other family. Da de da de la de da.

The family I knew before I died, before I died and come back to life as a undead person but not zombie.

I turned to monster a monster of the night. The ones you fear will suck blood.

But its alright I won't eat you up. Because I am going to see my family."

I sang as I was in th car with Seth driving. I just up that song don't you like it? I think it is quite fanstic, if I say so myself. Hehe Seth and I have been driving for a hour and a half now and listening to me ramble about my family and just jumping in my seat. We could be gone for around a week if I wanted to and I would love to have a whole bunch of alone time! Hellz yeah.

"Someone is extremly happy and I love that I can make you this happy."Seth grinned his amazing grin at me. Heart melted yet again. I smirked at him, always wanted to try this. I put my hand on his thigh and slowly starting to rub it, i could see him tense at my touch.

"Well I can't say I don't love it when you happy also." My smirk still on my face as I dugged my fingernails across the skin where his pants hung, very low I might add, and watched his once again tense and tighten his grip on the wheel.

"Well then I can't say that if I get this treatment every time I make you happy that I would be disappointed." He growled as I unbuttoned his pants. Hehe I love being able to do this to him. It is quite funn, you should really try it sometime.

"That's a good thing then becasue I always wanted to do this." As I took him in my hands and slowly moved it up and down, making him try double the amount to pay attention to driving.

"Anna, I don't thin this is the safest thing." But soon realized the flaw...I wouldn't be even scrached and if anything hurt him then he would heal quit fast. I lowered my mouth to his...little big member? I think it needs a name...Princess cupcakes. Yup sounds good to me. I guess Seth couldn't take much more as he had to pull over for me to countine and his moans got louder. Once finshed I heard a knock on the window, Oh shit.

"Excuse me. This is not a place for you teens to be doing this." The cop said, he was decently young and decently good looking. He had the whole blonde hair and blue eyed thing going on and he had a decent amount of muscle on him but he was a cop. Time for my lovely charm and sense I am still bent over with a very low shirl this will be very easy.

"I am very sorry officer, my boyfriend here didn't have much of a say in this. He did the safest thing by pulling over because for some odd reason, he got distracted.I'm sure you would understand a handsome guy like yourself." I smiled up at him and Seth tryed to hold in his laughing at the officers dazed face.

"Yes well get moving once you are done please." He told us as he walked away and into his car. We waitied till he drove away to burst out laughing. This day got better.

Eventually we stopped and got going, with a couple distracting from me and eventually I switched with Seth, so he could get some sleep. By the time he woke up we were there, at a hotel where we would be staying for the week. We brought the luggage in and unpacked it then ran to my old house in the woods. Once i got there I realized there was a smell but I couldn't figured it out. Maybe becasue Seth was right next to me but it was odd.

I figured my brother Andrew wouldn't still live there but yet at the same time I always thought he would live with mommy and daddy till his 30. Surpise surpise he was there but just in house a mile down in the clearing we lived in. So he got some distance at least. Andrew had dirty blonde and and blue eyes and was decently tall but not a gaint. He was annoying and kinda a whine ass, I always thought he turn out gay tho but I still love him. He was cleaning..wait what? Andrew doesn't clean he is a lazy bum! This can't be him. He got a glass of water and brought it to another room that I had to look at another window to see. What a crepper I am but least I have Seth to be a peeping Tom with me. Andrew gave the water to a women who was decently pretty, Dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, Her eyes were a really pretty green. The rest of her was covered with a blanket but you could miss the large bump where he tummy was, and it wasn't a fat bump because I heard 2 heart beats coming from her tummy. Awww he was having twins. I sat there watching them for a while before I went to look at the main house for Robert and Cheyenne.

I found Robert room but it was not what I was thinking I would see. I knew it was his room by the style but what I didn't think I see was the baby stuff on the side of the room, with him rocking a baby to sleep. I knew my brother Robert was going to be a player, but I didn't think he would have a kid but I guess it comes with it. Robert was the boy that girl would drool over, you could tell when he was 6 that once he got out of his bigger stage he would have the girls. With his almost black hair with his ice blue eyes and his smile. If he was turned they wouldn't have much to do since he was almost aready prefect. He rocked the little girl and once she fell asleep he just watched her, a small smile on his face. I also watched him for a while just like i watched Andrew. They way he would check on his baby every 5 mintues then pay attention to the game or show.

As I went to go look for Cheyenne room, the side of her room was covered in pictures of everyone she knew, even ones that I took with her when she was younger. Yet Cheyenne wasn't in her room. Sad Face. A breeze come in from behind Seth and I, vamp. What the hell is a vamp doing near my family! I growled as I turned around and stopped. The vamp was Cheyenne. Her redish brown riglets hung down to her waist and her eyes were like mine, the golden color and she had no heart beat. I missed her blue eyes but my sister was a vamp. She also only looked like she was 10 so she must have changed

"Annabell?" Cheyenne asked in a twinkling voice.

"Your a vamp?" I wispered

"You are to." She replied "Thats why you left isn't it?"

"Your a vamp." I told her again.

"She hasn't changed to much." A voice said behind me. As I turned Robert and Andrew with the chick lady and my parents stood there watching us.

"No she hasn't. Hullo baby girls." My dad repleyed to my mom as they all smiled at me.

"SETH!" I screamed and buryed my face into his chest "I is scared." I felt him laugh and heard the laughing around me, not funny you stupid people.

**Chapter finshed. Yay. I have a really bad head ache but that beside the point. I think this story has only 2 chapter maybe or maybe just 1. It all depends.**


	10. Oh Sh t

**ANyways very long time since I wrote this and this should be done...I have no excuse umm last chapter but I don't own Twilight.**

"Anna?" Cheyenne said as I felt her hand on my arm, wrapped around Seth.

"You can not be a vamp. No. NO. Thats why I left so that way I wouldn't eat you or change you. You could live a happy life and be all like la de da. Yet your stuck like you are 10 and will never grow old and wrinkle like Mom and Dad." I rambled on as I looked at her and the rest of my family, plus the chick lady.

"Hey I am not wrinkly!" Dad let out when I giggled and turned to look at them.

"Yeah you are. Don't you know you are very old. Everyone this is my boyfriend Seth, Seth this is my family and one chick I have no clue who it is." I introuced to them, ignoreing the weridness of this all.

"Oh sis this is my wife, Kayla. Kayla met my sister Annabell." Andrew said, as she waddled over to me like a penguin. Aww poor girl must suck being prego and fat.

"Hello. I have heard alot about you." She smiled at me and gave me a hug. Strange but Andrew always found strange ones.

"Well I wish I could say the same but I haven't talked to these people in a while soooo." Hmmm this is very awkard time.

"You missed quite a bit dear and we missed part of your life aswell." Mom spoke for the frist time, before she was just watching me and Seth.

"Yup yup. Robert has a kid, Chey a vamp, Andrew his married and shes pregos. I seem to missed alot alot. Can I see my neice?" I turned to Robert and followed him into the house leaving Seth with my parents and the rest of my family. Poor kid.

The little girl looked alot my brother with the darker hair but hers had a tint of red in it and the same cute little cubbness my brother had when he was little. I couldn't see her eyes but I'm pretty sure they would match my brothers. There wasn't much of the mother I guess besides very details. Still she so cute! I always loved kids but I didn't want my own when I was human just adopt. Guess thats the only choice I have now. I smiled at the thought of little Seth and I running around.

"What is her name?" I asked my Robert. physiclly shaking my head to get the perfect image out of my head. Robert laughed at my antics.

"Her name is Ana. Named after my missing sister who I have currently found to be a vampire." He said quietly smiling his big old smile at me. How I missed it! Wait awwww.

"You named your baby after me? What if she turns out like me! That would be horriable and scary. Could you image two of me?"

"Yes I can. Cheyenne is very much like you and I am pretty sure she is giving Seth the talk instead of us boys." I geeked out at the sight of my fozen 10 year old sister yelled at the big bad wolf, and Seth cowering away from her but if she is like me all should be scared.

"That's plesent. May I hold her? I don't want to wake her up but I wanna hold her!" Robert nodded his head as I went to pick little Ana up. She was so tiny and cute and little and awwwwwwwwww. All baby like. Well thats kinda reasonable.

"So what happened? I always knew you would be a player but never have a kid at a young age. But I also thought Andrew was gay sooo I may have been off." I rocked the little girl in my arms, a stupid smile on my face.

"Well I had this girlfriend and we were dating for a while, which is surpising because I was a player, anyways I slept with her and she got pregant and wanted to give her up. I didn't want to, she was my daughter and well she was mine. I made her and I wanted to have my little girl. The mother had her then ended up moving away with her family. Yet she has these family to have and now she has you. Why did you run when you were turned? What did you do?"

It took me a while to realize that there was a question pointed to me before I could ask him, the image of the Seth kids in my head. I took that from him. How could I be so selfish? Robert was never fatherly and the way he feels about this little girl. Seth will never get that and I was to blame.

"I went with the guy you created me. He had this mind control somewhat and I followed him. I did bad things and then I left. Then later found the Cullens and shape-shifters into wovles or big doggys." I set the little girl back in her crib and turned to Robert. He had this confused look to him. like always. Haha nice sister I am.

"Cullens are the other vamps I live with and Shpe-shifters are supposed to kill vamps but they allow us because we don't eat humans. Seth is a shape-shifter." I added so he wouldn't be so confused. Anyways he got mad and stormed down the hall but he did it in a quiet way to not wake Ana. I didn't think it was possiable but he proved it wrong.

I follwed him out to the livving room where Robert had Seth up against the wall with my family watching this.

"You ever kill or hurt my sister I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Robert growled at him. I guess not only vamps and wolves can growl.

"I would never hurt Annabell and if I did I wouldn't have to hunt me down because I would already be dead." Seth explained, no fear in his eyes at my brother. Werid my brother had me like that I would feel scared and I was a vamp while he was just a human.

"Huh?" Robert let go of him so Seth was standing on his own, techlly he was before but he was just pushed against the wall, and stared back at my brother.

"I could not contine living if your sister was no alive..."

"But techilly i am not alive because I have no heartbeat." I added in. i felt left out in these converstaion.

"yes you are. Your moving and talking anyways us wolves have this thing called imprinting, its points us to are soul-mate and are feeling are more intense then they would be as human. If Annabell died..as in dead dead...I could not be able to fuction in daily life, she is the center of my world and if she is gone I would have no reason to be here." Seth told them as I watched my familes reaction to what he said. The honesty in his eyes.

"I want one of them." Chey said breaking the slience but then glared back at Seth."That was very sweet and may be true but if you make my sister cry without tears I will hear about this and torture you. Do I make myself clear?" Cheyenne moved each time she said something. She was defently like me and she was making Seth cower like I can and she was only a 10 year old looking but her voice was menceing and cold. He could only nod his head. Cheyenne smiled at him and ran to me and gave me a big hug asI laughed and of course hugged her back.

"Yay I am not alone in this vampire world." She laughed as she stood on her own a grin breaking her face.

"Nope! We are just the best in the family and they are all jealous of are awesome skills." i told her as she linked her arm in mine and skipped out to the porch swing thingy. We loved this when we were younger and I guess she still did.

"I remember you. They said I might not becasue I was so young but I made sure I would. I would always go over the memerios I had of you and Mom and Dad made books to remember them also." Cheyenne said tracing the designs of porch with her foot.

" Well thats good because I made sure to never forgot you or anyone else. And who are they?"

"The Voulti. The are vamps in like Italy and they turned me but I didn't want to go with them. So they allowed only my family to know the turth of vamps. Also they told me of these other vamps named the Cullens who only eat animal blood."

"Thats my other family. The Cullens and the Voulti are vamps that we do not get along with very well. They tried killing us all." I laughed at the strangeness of these all. We were connected without even realizing that we were.

"That is just strange. I don't know what to make of that." Cheyenne jumped up and flung herself at the trees like a spider monkey. Like sister like little sister. Don't think that was the saying but I like it very much, maybe the apple doesn't fall from the tree would be a better expression. Anywho I got up to join her as we played an vamp game of tag, which is quite fun if you ever want to try it.

"Can I show you something?" Cheyenne asked me as we returned back home. I followed her into her room as she went into a dresser underneth the photos of everyone and pulled out a sketchbook. Cheyenne flipped through a couple of pages untill she got to the drawing she wanted. It was the picture that I was looking at a while ago, with all four of us in the back of my dads truck, all drawn out, on the left side it wasn't perfect drawing of it but it was pretty good and the one on that right was perfect.

"I did the one on the left before I turned to a vamp. then when I turned I wanted to redo it." The drawing were amazing, if I could have cryed I probily would have and I have no idea why. I grabbed ahold of Cheyenne and hugged her as my tearless crys filled the room. Almost instently I would someone running into the room and being pulled from Cheyenne as Seth was looking at me, a pained expression in his eyes. Which of course made me laugh.

"I'm alright Seth. Just a bit emotional." I watched the relive flood back into his face and Cheyenne grin at Seth. She likes him! Not like I want to date you but more of an I appove of you dating my long lost, recently found sister.

"I think it is time for you to go see Andrew and Kayla. Take one of the drawings." I nodded my head and took the left drawing. She was amazing at drawing just like mom and I.

I gave her a hug and left Seth in the room and went to find Andrew and his wifey. I found them back in their little side house, laying on the couch all cuddled up so sweet.

"I wondered when you were going to come and see for favorite brother." Andrew said getting up from his wifey to give me a hug, which would have broke me in half if I wasn't super strong.

I wasn't to close with Andrew and I am not sure why but I still wasn't super distant from him.

"Who says your my favorite? I have a new apodted family and I quite like Emment. He may be my favorite brother." I smile as I placed myself on a chair, well more jumped on the chair. Andrew shook his head and just smiled.

"So you married this? And having kids with him?" I asked Kayla. I was curious I mean sure he could be decent but he has to be gay.

"Yes I did and am." She sent him a small smile. They were in love. Werid to be saying love but yeah know guess life has a way of changing alot of your veiws. A small part of me inside was still going hahaha I was right and you were wrong wrong wrong but I like not to forcus on that part.

"Well what is wrong with you?" I asked her. Lets see how confused I can get her, or until I get bored of this.

"Thier is nothing wrong with her. Can't I get a girl taht doesn't have anything wrong with her?" Andrew glared at me. Ha Ha queerbagel. Why I don't know.

"I am a bit strange thou. I like different things that many people don't like, more of a scene style dress." She explained. Hmm honest and she doesn't seem like a stuck up snob, which is very good or else that would be very icky.

"okays so how did you two start to fancy each other?" I leaned forward as if I could not hear them. They just looked at each other for a moment before Andrew started to speak.

"I went to go get breakfast one day and spilt cholate milk all down her when I went to leave.." Andrew started but I had to iturrput. I mean choclate milk? Not coffie or oj but choclate milk.

"How old are you now? and you are still getting chocolate milk? Speak about people having to grow up." I huff and made an motion for him to carry on with his story.

"Coming from a vampire who doesn't get old and if still acts like a teenager, even if you have forever to mature. Anyways I spilt it on her and I felt super bad so I offered to buy her a drink. Well she said no and then kinda hid from me but I found her again."

"Like a stalker I might add." Kayla interve. I smile at the girl. I could image my brother peeping through windows and following around in a black car.

"yea well it was fun. Beside she statred yelling at me and hitting me then she randomly kissed me. That is are amazing story which you may enjoy." He bowed the best he could as he was sitting when a knock came at the door and in come Mom.

"May I speak to my daughter?" Can't I hang with anyone of my family members for a decent amount of time. I know they all want to see me but 10 mintues of each just isn't enough. Yet we can't be here long and I can always come back.

"Of course you may other dearest. I got up and hugged Kayla and Andrew and followed Mom to where Dad was sitting in the garden.

He got up and gave me a bear hug as I sat in bewtween him and mom waiting for them to speak.

"Seth told us that you have to leave soon because of his duties. We would like to say that I hope you are being safe and Seth is the perfect match for you. am glad you believe in love now. " Mom smiled and looked at dad waiting for him to agree with her.

"I am very happy we found you and we have someone to watch over Cheyenne for life but I do not want you dating no matter how much I do like Seth. And I much rather you don't be safe just never do the naughty stuff." Dad said stiffly nodding his head. probliy thought of killing Seth if he touches me in bad ways. Yes he does dad but I am so not telling you that little fact.

"if we do anthing it doesn't matter but I am glad you like Seth. He changed me and i will always look over Cheyenne."

"Love we have to go." Seth told me as he walked out of the house. I knew he felt bad about having to leave but it was nice that Sam and Jacob let us in the first place.

I went around saying my very touching goodbyes that I do not wish to remeber as they were just to sad for my liking and I knew i would see them soon, as Seth and I lefted back to Forks.

"I know your upset about your family and I don't want to seem to be rude and a jerk but when we get back to Forks were going to be busy and.." Seth stumpled over his words. I think I know where this was going.

"Would you like to make a pit stop to do some naughty stuff?" I asked him and he just grinned. Doesn't matter how nice and sweet your boy is, his always has his moment where he thinks with his lower head.

It was a couple of months since the first time I seen my family, I went back a couple times alone and with Cullens and Seth but I was currently changing my shirt because sleeping Seth was drooling on it. I put it on and looked in the mirror to make sure it looked decent enough when I heard a sound that made my stomach drop and let out a high pirced scream causing the wolves and vamps in the area to come running.

"Annabell is that heartbeat coming from your stomach?" Carlise asked as everyone was staring at my tummy.

"Oh Shit!"

**Soooo end of story. If I had more engery I would have explained this chapter more but I didn't soooo...just in case you are wondering. There is a firefly in my house.**


End file.
